Promotion
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: Fury fantasizing about Riza, Frank Archer as a pixie, Havoc spying on his latest crush, and an OC caught in the middle of it all. Come, read, enjoy my first full length FMA fic. Please read & review.Most Characters property of FMA Creator.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Review**

Sila got notice of her review in her mail. She opened the letter getting a paper cut in the process. Her eyes scanned the bond paper that told her she was scheduled for a one on one with her senior officer: Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer.

Sila clutched the letter to her chest and looked at the ceiling with a goofy smile. 'Lt Col Archer!' She thought back to her last tour of duty with him.

He had not noticed her; she was one of many soldiers, but she noticed him. She noticed his striking features and sleepy blue eyes. She adored how calm and collected he was and how he gave orders during battle. "One on one" she said out loud. She bit her bottom lip and thought 'This is a big chance for me! Not just to catch his eyes, but for my career!'

Sila stumbled as she turned to go to her closet. She opened it up and began to dress for her day. 'The review is two days from now. I need to get my mind in the right place. She imagined the one time she made eye contact with the Lieutenant Colonel. He was standing on a sand dune, his foot resting up on a rock. The desert air rippled his dark brown hair. Sila was not quite a captain yet and awed at the power he wielded.

With one gesture of his hand a thousand men would put their lives on the line. She had thought at the time 'He must be amazing man to be given all that responsibility.' Later on she had heard Archer was not as magnanimous as that image portrayed, but when he turned and looked straight into Sila's eyes her world went topsy turvey.

He held the look, intense and inscrutable, then was distracted by a subordinate who climbed up on the dune to give him a message. The few days between receiving the letter and her actual day passed quickly and uneventfully enough. Sila was sure to be extra careful to temper her usual klutziness. 'I hope I don't fall on my face when I am officially introduced to him!'

Captain Sila Wellbrick sat in a chair outside Archer's office waiting to see him. This was her annual review and she was looking to get ahead. 'Hopefully my recent tour on duty was worth something.' Sila remembered seeing Archer after a battle. He was standing in his uniform with his hands behind his back. She sighed thinking about how handsome he looked in the setting sun of the desert.

The secretary told Sila that she could enter the office and have a seat inside. Sila entered Colonel Archer's office and took a seat in front of his desk. He wasn't there yet and Sila wondered what kind of secret information lie in the file cabinets around her and the books behind her. 'I know he must have his fingers in everything. You can't rise as fast as him without being exposed to something top secret. Maybe I could learn from him. I wouldn't mind any extra time with him.'

Sila heard the doorknob turning and stood up out of her chair. When the Lieutenant Colonel came in she stood and saluted him. He barely acknowledged her as he took his seat. He opened up her file and looked over her papers. "Mmm. Captain Sila Wellbrick. Mm hm."

"Sir?" she asked, unsure if the sounds he was making were good or bad.

"Please, sit" he said, leaning back in his chair.

Sila smoothed out her uniform and sat.

Archer flicked his eyes up to her then down to her papers. "Everything looks like it is in order. I had some time earlier this afternoon to go over this file. You have been doing a satisfactory job, Captain." Sila's posture slumped and Archer noted the dissatisfaction on her face. "A thank you, sir' might be in order" he said with a bit of aggravation.

"It isn't that I'm not grateful for the time you have taken sir, but…" 'Even when he's annoyed he's smooth…'

"But what Captain, I have work to do" he said taking a few last notes for her file.

"Merely satisfactory soldiers don't get ribbons sir. They certainly haven't distinguished themselves on the field" she said looking at the ground with a furrowed brow.

The young woman's comment surprised Archer and he looked up at her. She felt a bit of a thrill when those ghost like eyes looked into her. Then she noticed his eyes began to roam ever so slightly. His eyes snapped back to his paper work when he realized she noticed him looking at her. "It's admirable to want to set your sights high Captain, but there is no way to avoid the normal system of advancement." He began to write again "At least during peacetime."

"I guess I'm impatient."

"No" he smirked ever so slightly "Just enthusiastic."

"Is there any special project that I can help you with, sir?"

Archer realized the pen he was using was out of ink. He frowned and shook the little instrument. His sleepy eyes followed the pen as he tossed it into the garbage and pulled a new one out of the desk. "I'm sorry Captain, not at this time." He looked up at her then back at the file. "I have all the help I currently need on my work. If something should open I will let you know."

'I'm not normally in his line of sight. I need to get there.' "Regardless of your military projects, I wouldn't mind taking on extra responsibilities while I was…" Sila crossed her legs while stroking her own thigh. She was aware of the rumors about her legs and how nice they were under the bulky uniform. She was hoping that he may have heard them too, but doubted it. … "_off_ duty, sir." ''Maybe THIS will get his attention!...Then again he's my superior officer and getting with him is highly illegal! What am I doing? Why am I taking this risk? Even if he was interested in me we couldn't date! He's my superior officer and that…'

"I'm sorry, Captain, what was that? I was writing" said the Colonel as he shook another pen that didn't seem to have any ink in it.

'Either I do this or not. Exude confidence' thought Sila "I said that regardless of your military work, that I wouldn't mind taking on extra responsibilities while I was _off_ duty, sir."

He stopped writing, but kept his eyes on the paper. He was writing '_Captain Wellbrick has performed with_' His pen froze on the paper causing a small pool of ink to soak the spot on the paper, his face not betraying the slightest anxiety. 'Is she making a pass at me?' thought Frank. 'No no no. Of course not. She might be useful. Having someone to take care of things that I can't trust with my secretary, Galit, but still can have control over would be good.'

The two of them sat in an awkward silence for almost a minute. Frank sat back in his chair and rested his mouth on his hands clasped in front of his face. Franks mind wandered a bit. 'Whatever her reason it has been a while since I've even considered a personal life.' He broke the silence with "Any interaction we would have off duty Captain could be considered illegal fraternization. It may appear as favoring."

"Yes, sir. I understand." 'Oh my lord! Is he seriously considering this?! No, he hasn't I'm not—he's just explaining why it can't happen—or is he? He's looking at me!'

"Mmm" 'She's aggressive and willing to take risks to get ahead.' "Then we'll have to keep any off duty activities quiet."

"Yes sir!" she said smiling. 'I wonder what we're keeping quiet. Work or pleasure? How do I figure it out?!'

"Take this file to Major Armstrong. When he has finished looking over it bring it back to me. Do not let anyone see it. That is all Captain. I will be in touch" he said writing away in her file.

Captain Wellbrick stood up, saluted, and walked out. As she walked the halls of Central alone with the confidential file in her arms Sila wondered what just happened. 'What kind of off duty activities is he planning? I'll admit I have a crush, but I don't want to get thrown out of the military over it. Oh, well, I'm sure it will sort itself out in time. This is going to be fun!'

Sila grinned to herself all the way down the hall then heard "Captain Wellbrick? What are you smiling at?" She looked up and saw Lieutenant Jean Havoc. "How are you? It's been a while since I've seen you."

'Crap. Havoc.' "Yes it has Havoc. Still smoking?" she asked, not hiding her aggravation.

"Of course" he winked with an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Well, don't do it around me. I think it's gross" said Sila and she quickened her pace to get away from him.

Lieutenant Heymans Breda and Master Sergeant Kain Fury came up on either side of him and said "Who was that?"

Havoc said "I met her when we were in academy. That's Sila Wellbrick" Havoc sighed "just another girl Mustang can steal away from me."

Breda laughed and Fury tried to be more comforting. Fury said "Don't be so down about that. Listen, maybe she wouldn't be interested in the Colonel." Both Havoc and Breda looked at him with crooked grimaces. Fury said "Well…uh…there's always that chance! Just don't give up so easily Havoc! We're here to help!"

Breda and Fury agreed to encourage and help Havoc finally find a girlfriend and they were convinced it was going to be Sila Wellbrick. They thought the only competition in the neighborhood was going to be Colonel Roy Mustang.

Lt. Colonel Archer continued his day as planned. He reviewed a couple of open and shut cases and then had lunch with some high ranking officials. He thought another promotion for himself was in the works and Sila was an afterthought for most of the day.


	2. A Walk In The Plaza

**Chapter 2: A Walk In The Plaza**

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk looking at papers he was supposed to sign. He fidgeted with his pen and thought about all the other things he could be doing. Roy swung his chair around and turned his back on the paperwork that lay on his desk. He rested his head on his hand and looked dreamily out the window.

'I need to get outside. I need some different human interaction.' He looked over at his faithful First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye writing away on some document and told her "Lieutenant, I'm headed out."

"Sir?" she said. She looked at him with surprise.

"That's all Lieutenant. I'll be back in an hour" he explained as he put on his overcoat.

"Sir, there's work to be done!" said Riza half standing from her chair.

Roy just waved her off and walked out the door leaving Hawkeye dumbfounded at how he could just leave his duty undone on the desk.

As Roy sauntered across the plaza he scanned the crowd for a familiar face or at least a pretty one. Sila Wellbrick was walking in the opposite direction and accidentally brushed shoulders with some other soldiers. It was barely noticeable to them, but enough to cause Sila to drop her files and her mocha frappacino on them.

Roy saw the entire thing and walked over to help 'Damsel in distress. This afternoon could be interesting after all.' Roy walked over and saw Sila's face and he assumed those papers were important. Very important. The folder was marked confidential.

Sila couldn't believe it. 'I'm an idiot! What was I thinking? I can't believe I was so careless! The Lieutenant Colonel and the Major entrusted these with me! I'm never going to get anywhere being such a klutz! No where!' Tears began to come to Sila's eyes when she saw the ink running on the coffee stained paper. Her tears popped out and slid down her face adding to the damage done by her frappaccino.

A scruffy voice said "Can I help you Miss? You seem to be having a hard time there."

Sila looked up and met the golden eyes of the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric. He was young, but supposedly very talented. 'How old is this kid? Like, 10?' "Hello" she said wiping her tears away. She was embarrassed 'Soldiers shouldn't cry.' "I've made a real mess of things."

Ed said "Nah, that's not so bad." She looked up at him and he winked. He clapped, placed his gloved hands and the papers, there was a strange flash of light, and he restored her file to its original condition. They were now Frappachino free.

Sila stood up with surprise written all over her face and said "That was amazing!" She inspected the papers and said "Thank you so much! If I can ever repay you—"

Ed waved his bare mechanical hand and said "No no, it's all in a days work of an alchemist."

Edward's brother Alphonse came trudging up causing a racket in his suit of armor. "Brother! I've been looking all over for you!"

The two brothers exchanged words then said goodbye to their new friend, Sila.

Captain Wellbrick watched the boys run off and heard from behind "Remarkable isn't he?"

'I know that voice, I served under him during my last training session' Sila turned around and saw the legendary flame alchemist standing behind her.

Roy said "I would have helped, but Fullmetal was faster."

Sila smiled and said "Oh, it's ok Colonel, I wouldn't want to bother you with something so menial. You must be off to somewhere important." Sila clutched the file to her chest, 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

Roy was interested in this girl. 'Wow, I'm making her nervous. She must be intimidated by my famous reputation.' "At least let me walk you to your destination."

"Oh! Sir! No! Thank you, but.." 'I don't think Mustang and Archer really get along and I don't want to get in the middle of it.' "I'm actually headed home."

"With a confidential file?" asked Roy a little suspicious.

'Dammit.' "I was going to drop this off on the way" 'Shit! He's going to insist. My parents taught me not to turn down those who insist! It's rude and I just can't!'

"Let me accompany you. I insist. You don't need to bump into anyone else on your way, do you?" He smiled at her and Sila couldn't see any polite way out of it so she accepted.

Havoc was walking across the plaza the same time and saw the entire thing. He saw how Sila was bumped into and how a number of men went to help her. 'How come everyone is after my Sila?...Okay, so it's not everyone, just Mustang…and Ed? Even the shrimp is after her?! No, he was just being helpful, but still…I need to get a grip.' His shoulders slumped and he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. Master Sergeant Fury was with him and yanked the cigarette out of his mouth before he could light it.

"What's wrong with you Havoc? She doesn't like smokers!" said Fuery.

Havoc looked down into the large glasses of his friend and colleague then said "I know, but this is the time that I can really use one."

"Yeah, but if Sila sees you using it then you're never going to be able to take her to the officers ball!"

That was the first phase of the plan: Get Havoc a date to the officer's ball. Not just any date, but Sila. He held a torch for her all throughout boot camp and still to this day. Havoc tried courting the eye of other women, but somehow they always seemed to fall under the spell of Roy Mustang Havoc thought about the situation 'Well, not a lot of other women, just that one, but still! She fell for Roy instead of me! I can't let that happen again.'

Fury put his hand on Havoc's taller shoulder and said "Don't worry friend, I'll help you. So will Breda and so will Falman. I think we could also get Hawkeye in on this too! A woman's touch can't hurt in the realm of love."

Havoc looked worried then slumped his shoulders. "Fine." 'What do I have to lose at this point?' he thought as he watched Roy walk off with Sila.

During the walk, Lieutenant Hawkeye seemed to come out of no where and stopped Roy and Sila. Riza was holding a file full of papers. She said "Sir, these need your signature."

Sila was relieved. "Well, Colonel" she said suddenly "I've got to be off! It was good to see you Lieutenant." Sila saluted and ran off.

Roy tried to say something but Sila was too fast and Hawkeye had an iron clad grip on his arm preventing him from following her. Roy looked at the pile of papers with a defeated look and said "Of course, Lieutenant. Thanks."

Sila made it to Archer's office, smiled to the secretary, and knocked on his door. No answer. The secretary told her that he was gone for the day: he had a special dinner with the other court officers. Sila looked down at the file she was holding and thought it better to keep in her possession than to leave it with the secretary. She thanked the secretary and headed home.


	3. Please, I Insist

**Chapter 3: Please, I Insist**

Sila stood in her kitchenette chopping vegetables for a soup she was making.

The nighttime cloaked Frank as he walked down towards the southern end of the base where the apartments for new soldiers were situated. He had been there before on business and knew the complex fairly well. He took two soldiers with him who he left at the entrance outside the building Sila lived in. He had not announced his intention to come to her quarters and wondered what he would find when he arrived.

Sila heard a knock on her door. She didn't know who would be coming to visit her at that time in the evening and headed towards the door. Her hair was carelessly thrown back in a pony tail and she was wearing her pajamas – a pink set with little yellow ducks.

She opened the door wishing she had a peephole installed and when she saw who stood on the other side her jaw dropped. "Lt. Col. Archer!"

He smirked and said "Yes, may I come in?"

Sila ran through her options and allowed the Lt Colonel in. She popped her head out into the hallway and saw no one around. 'When he said he would be in touch I thought he would call or write or something! Not just show up on my doorstep at dinner time!'

The Lt Colonel admired Sila's clean simple quarters and found his way into the kitchen where she was cooking. He told her to resume what she was doing and he would look over the file she was holding for him. Sila went back to chopping vegetables.

He leaned back on the counter and opened the file. Frank silently scanned the papers and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He stroked his chin and nodded to himself. "Mmmm." He looked up to see what she was up to and noticed the nervous girl was chopping carrots. Frank put down the file on the table and walked up behind Sila. He put his hands around her and rested them on the counter on either side of her. She stretched her neck in invitation and he nuzzled her neck and smelled her hair.

Sila was wide eyed with surprise. 'I never thought he'd be so forward! What do I do? Do I respond in kind or would that be…would he prefer? I don't know what to do.'

Frank laughed quietly "Hmhmhm" as he took in the scent of her hair. "What kind of fragrance is this?"

"Uh, yes sir, it's apple." Sila continued to chop the carrots.

Frank took her hand holding the knife and caused her to place it on the counter. He put his arms around her and squeezed her body. Sila was thrilled, absolutely thrilled.

Frank let go of her and picked up a few of the carrots she had chopped. He took a handful threw them in his mouth.

Sila snapped herself out of her daydream and got back to chopping her carrots. "I wish" she murmured to an empty kitchen. 

That same evening Edward Elric was on a train with his Brother Al. Ed pulled papers out from his sleeve. They were curled around his arm and he began to read them. Al asked "What's that, brother?"

"Who knows. A copy of what I fixed for Sila. They were marked confidential. I thought maybe they would be useful to us. I used the materials in my glove to create copies of what was in that folder."

"Brother, that was a bit dishonest! Especially to do that to Sila! She could get in serious trouble for that!"

Ed waved off his hulking brother with a flick of his wrist and said "Don't worry about Sila. I think she can take care of herself." Then Ed's eyes began to scan the papers.

The next morning Lieutenant Colonel Archer looked himself over in a mirror in his house. He stood pulling the comb through his hair, then smoothed out the lapels of his uniform with this palms. He smiled slyly to his own reflection. He checked his teeth then said "Damn I look good in this uniform." Then he headed out to his office for another day of work.

Just as he sat down at his desk Captain Wellbrick was at his door. "Ah, Captain. I believe you have something for me?" Sila handed Frank the file and smiled. He looked through the papers and asked "Did you look through these?"

"No, sir. You said it would be best if I didn't."

"Did anyone else see them?"

Sila thought back to when the Elric brothers arrived and helped her transmute the papers back to normal. She did not recall any reaction on Ed's part that implied he might have seen the papers. She herself didn't have time to really check them over and assumed Ed didn't see anything either. "No, sir. No one else reviewed the file."

He looked up at her with his inscrutable blue eyes. "I didn't ask if anyone read them, just if anyone saw them."

Sila reluctantly and abashedly retold the tale to Archer. She stood with her eyes closed awaiting some kind of punishment or comment on how he would no longer be able to trust her. She got neither. He looked out the window and asked "Who was it that bumped into you? Anyone you recognize?"

Sila thought back through her memory and recalled the faces of the men who bumped into her. "They were familiar sir, but I don't know their names. I believe they were acquaintances of Lieutenant Havoc, sir." Sila's memory was photographic. She could remember the minute details of the incident. She hadn't realized it before but it was Sergeant Breda and the tall fellow that Havoc was sometimes with, the one with the white hair.

The cogs in Frank Archer's mind began to turn. "Convenient that they were all in that area" he murmured.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, Captain. There is no more that you need to know." 'They may have been following her. They could be trying to get more information on this case. I cannot let that happen. What is the chance that all of Major Hughes peers would be in that circle the same time that Sila would be? The chances of that happening unplanned are miniscule. Why would they all be there?' Frank looked up at Captain Wellbrick and asked "Have you met with Mustang before?"

"Yes sir, he was supervising the training of my troop last month sir. We were learning to use new artillery sir."

Frank nodded to himself. 'Perhaps Sila Wellbrick is a spy and she was transferring information to the group about this Homunculi investigation.' "That will be all Sila. I'll be in touch."

"Yes sir!" she saluted enthusiastically.

After Sila left his office Frank made a phone call to have Sila followed. 

Sila and Frank sat at the kitchen table in her apartment burning the midnight oil. Sila had a list of names in front of her which corresponded to dates of imprisonment and length of sentence. Sila was to read off the names and other information and Frank double checked it on his own records.

They had been at it for nearly two hours and Sila was very tired. She interrupted a name in order to yawn, then tried again. "Unger, Schlict –uh-Schlicten-uh-"

"Unger Schlictenhaus" said Archer.

Sila giggled at the sound of the name and Frank, as tired as he was just looked at her. Sila apologized as she giggled "Hahah, I'm sorry Lt Colonel, but, I'm tired. Hahaha. That name just" she sighed "sounded funny. Oh just look at me. I never thought this would be kind of responsibilities I would be taking on off duty." She laughed again.

Frank Didn't see the humor in it and said "Well, what _did_ you expect? Amestris won't just run itself. This audit is important"

"No doubt, Lt. Col."

"Then what was it you thought you'd be doing?"

Sila recalled her original intentions and decided to find an alternative "Uh, well, I didn't know. I guess I didn't think about tasks like this." Silas smiled and went back to her list.

Frank thought back to the day of Captain Wellbricks's review and to the conversation they had. The first time through he thought of nothing that strange. He ran it through his memory a second time and his mouth dropped a bit at the memory of Sila giving him a heavy lidded look as she crossed her legs. He could see in retrospect that she **_had_** made a pass at him. His mind went into a bit of a fog as she read off the names from her list. The Lt Colonel checked them off now potently aware of what else they could be doing.

They finished their efforts within a third hour and she walked Archer to the door. He wanted to say something, anything, about her original intentions. Captain Wellbrick was smiling. "Are you happy with tonight's efforts, Captain?" he asked without a smile, nor a frown.

"Yes sir, It feels good to have that out of the way."

"Yes, well" Frank looked at the ground "Goodnight then, Sila. I will see you on the morrow."

'Sila? Does that mean I should call him Frank? No. That's, no, I couldn't.' "Goodnight Sir" she said and closed the door.

Frank stood in the hallway looking at her door thinking 'Is there, is she, could we…?' Frank went to knock on her door again, but stopped before his knuckles wrapped on the door. 'No, she didn't say anything because she was embarrassed. I will speak to her about it tomorrow at the office.'

Sila walked her way to work the next morning. She held a leather satchel with more confidential papers for Archer. It was a sunny day and the air was sweet. A car pulled up next to her and the window rolled down. Sila saw Colonel Mustang who offered a ride. The Captain said "Thank you Colonel, but it's such a nice day—"

"Please" he said "I insist."

Sila could never say no when someone insisted and she cursed when Roy figured it out. She settled in the car and was surprised to see a familiar pair of blue eyes looking at her from the rear view mirror "Havoc?" Jean Havoc turned around and winked.

He said "Lieutenant Hawkeye has a cold, so I'm helping out for the day."

He smiled a wide bright smile then went back to driving. Sila shifted in her seat thinking 'Jeez, this guy shows up everywhere.'

The Colonel chuckled a bit and said "Do you two know each other?"

Sila mumbled "Unfortunately."

Havoc said "Come on, Sila. Don't be cruel."

Sila said "I'm just being honest."

Roy laughed out loud and Sila found herself smiling. Colonel Mustang and she had a nice chat on the way to the office. The Captain noticed how much warmer Roy was with his subordinates than Archer. He was still authoritative, but his men followed out of respect not pure duty towards the military structure. During the short ride Sila fell for his dark mysterious eyes, his confidence, and of course his order giving to Havoc. "Havoc, keep your eyes on the road!" "Havoc shut your window!" "Havoc, if you're hat is in the way take it off!"

After a while it was just a joke, but Havoc wasn't laughing. As Havoc was taking guff from Mustang the Colonel was taking Havoc's date to the officer's ball. By the time they reached Sila's building on the base she was thoroughly crushing on Mustang.


	4. Invitation

**Chapter 4: Invitation**

Sila took care of her primary duties, and at lunch time made her way to Lieutenant Colonel Archer's office. He had left a folder of their work on her kitchen counter. When she entered Archer's office the secretary was not present at her desk. Sila knocked and entered and found Archer in his dress uniform. 'Take my breath away!' she thought.

He was standing in front of a full length mirror and nodded to Sila. She entered and said hello to Galit, the secretary, who was standing next to the mirror. Archer thanked the secretary and she left. "Lieutenant Colonel, What's the occasion?" Seeing Archer dressed so nicely brought out her affection for him and reminded her of when she first saw him.

"The officers' ball Captain. I ordered a new dress uniform. What do you think? The tailor will be here in the hour to make it perfect."

Sila said "They should take it in at the waist. It fits nicely at the shoulders, but the waist line is too big."

"Mmm. Honest appraisal. Galit said they were perfect as they were. I agree with you. I guess my extra sit ups are helping" he said to himself. "Come closer."

Sila obliged. He took the hat off his head and placed it on her. It was a little large on her and flopped down covering her eyes. He stole a glance of her while she couldn't see then went back to fixing his collar. Sila took the hat off and was a little irritated he was treating as a hat stand. 'At least Mustang would've had a roguish smile for me after I took the hat off! Why am I comparing them like that?' "Lt Col., here is that last file" she said as she put it on his desk.

Still admiring himself in the mirror Archer asked "Are you sure we went through that one?"

"Yes sir. I put a little red check on the ones we finished."

"Efficient." He responded, taking a step back. He looked at Sila and asked "Can you dance Captain?"

"Yes sir. Can you?"

"Of course" he said checking his profile.

"Who are you taking to the ball, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"There are a few women I have thought about asking. I'm sure one of them will be more than happy to escort me."

Sila thought 'I wonder who Mustang is taking.'

The next day Riza Hawkeye was at headquarters early to make up for time lost the day before. She came in and stumbled upon Fury, Breda, and Falman talking conspiratorially. Riza narrowed her eyes at the three stooges and they stopped talking immediately. Fury decided to intervene before she asked any questions "Not driving the Colonel today?"

"I don't do it everyday" she said. "What are you guys up to?" she asked without a skip of a beat.

Falman stood and rubbed the back of his neck "Honestly? We were talking about Havoc." The other two men looked a little embarrassed.

Fury volunteered "We were trying to figure out how to get Sila Wellbrick to go with Havoc to the officer's ball."

Riza scoffed and said "She can't stand him! Good luck with that!"

The three men looked at each other then at Riza with a look of slight confusion. Breda asked "Why? What do you think is wrong with him?"

Riza was about to try and answer when the Colonel burst through the door with Havoc in toe and said "Alright, let's get this meeting over with. I've got deadlines to meet today."

'Of course, you're a procrastinator. I handed that pile of papers to you the other day! But you were too busy trying to flirt to finish signing them!' As Riza used her inside voice she took a look at Havoc not quite sure what Sila saw as so objectionable about him. 'He's not bad looking, actually he's pretty cute. Loyal, not a total numbskull – only when it comes to his personal life, apparently. Even then it just seems just to be bad luck.'

Riza shifted her attention to the Colonel who was giving another talk about something she'd just review later. She found her attention kept shifting back towards Havoc. 'That sweet guy is chasing after Archer's little henchwoman. Sheesh. He's so cute, I'm surprised he is heartbroken as often as he is.- Wait! Cute? What! What am I thinking?'

After the meeting Mustang went to his office and left his subordinates on their own. Fury picked up where they left off. "So Lieutenant what do you see when you look at Havoc?"

Riza didn't know how to answer. "I see a fine soldier."

The rest of them rolled their eyes with an air of knowing. 'Of course she would comment on his service.'

Wanting to buck against their preconceived notions about her she finished saying "…and a fine _looking_ man." She left for the Colonel's office and left the four young men in a frenzy.

Archer sat at his desk gripping the decorative phone receiver in his hand with a tight lipped anxious expression 'All three? Not one of those women were available? Who should I take?' He considered Sila but was irritated because she wouldn't be as impressive as another women. He wanted to protect the perfect image he portrayed to his superiors. He liked Sila, and found her to be an attractive, though klutzy, woman, but she was not the type to know how to hob knob with generals. 'Well, I guess she would be better than no one. As far as my luck stands I should just be safe.'

When Sila arrived that afternoon Archer asked her to take a seat in a similar manner to the way he dispensed orders to his subordinates. Archer said "My plans have fallen through for the ball. I want you to accompany me."

Sila saw stars. "Yes sir, if you like, sir." 'Where did THAT come from?'

"I suspect you will find something suitable to wear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Sila walked into the hallway and realized she had no idea what would be suitable. She walked towards the exit and Lieutenant Hawkeye popped out of one of the doors. "Captain Wellbrick" said Hawkeye with unease. The captain greeted the Lieutenant with a big smile and told her the exciting news.. "Archer? Asked you?" said Riza with surprise. 

"It's not THAT outrageous" said Sila, defensively.

"How many turned him down?" asked Hawkeye knowingly.

"Three" said Sila feeling her ego deflate. Then the young captain perked up and asked "Can you help me find a dress?"

"A dress? Is that suitable? You're an officer, Captain. Don't you have a dress uniform?"

"Is that what I should wear?"

"Isn't it?"

"Is that what _you_ wear when you go to the ball, Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye sighed a bit and said "I haven't been to it in past years."

"Oh" 'Hmm. I'm surprised.'

"It kept overlapping with duty." 'and the lack of a date.'

Sila wanted to ask but she stopped herself before she put her foot in her mouth "Oh I see. Let's do an investigation" Sila winked "into the appropriate attire for female officers to the officer's ball."

Hawkeye still couldn't get over Frank Archer asking Sila Wellbrick. 'I know for a fact that they work late – are they a secret couple?' She tried to picture Archer as a secretive romantic and couldn't maintain such a ridiculous picture.

Sila was a pretty, tall and slender, but not very high in status or rank, nor sophistication. 'Why would Archer be interested in taking her? Also, what is it that Sila dislikes so much about Havoc? I would be more than happy to go to the party with him.'

After checking a few regulations at the library the women found a clause stating that ball gowns indeed were appropriate attire for female officers. Riza accompanied Sila to a store in town to look at some dresses. Sila tried on a few and settled on a lavender dress that left her shoulders bare. Riza felt a bit of a pang in her heart wishing she had a reason to try on the dresses too.

The store wasn't fancy, it was a second hand store, but the dresses were charming. She really didn't have a lot of friends who were girls anymore and the softer side of herself had gotten lost a while back.

As Sila twirled in front of the mirror Hawkeye smiled crookedly and thought 'At least Archer produces _something_ good; he makes _someone_ happy…not me, but someone.' Riza's eyes landed on a yellow gown. She fell in love with the dress and thought 'maybe I should ask Roy. He won't be asking me.'

Sila purchased the dress and made an appointment to have it fit.

Later in the evening the Elric brothers returned from their latest journey. They returned and learned of Archer's latest activities.

Al said "I figured Archer, but Major Armstrong? I would never have guessed!"

Ed the older and more jaded brother responded "Nothing seems to shock me anymore."

Ed flopped down on his bed and sighed. Al said "We should tell Mustang."

Ed sat up with an angry start "What for? He probably knows already considering where we heard it from."

Al pleaded with his brother to come to his sense "Brother c'mon! You know the Colonel has resources to exploit this information."

Ed begrudgingly agreed. He pulled out the papers and said "I'm just sorry Armstrong might get burned in the process."

Al chuckled and said "He's a big guy I'm sure he can take care of himself."


	5. Subordinate To Love

**Chapter 5: Subordinate To Love**

Fury Breda and Falman sat around in their office trying to give Havoc some dating advice. Havoc was a little more short tempered than usual since he had given up smoking and when Breda made a suggestion that Havoc try giving Sila flowers he responded by telling him where he could shove those flowers.

Havoc immediately put up his hands apologetically and said "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm really just frustrated and I really want a cigarette. Really…"

The three other officers began tot talk amongst themselves. Breda said "Boy he really is stressed."

Falman explained "This just isn't like him, but that's to be expected right now. He's under a great deal of stress without these." Falman pulled out a box of cigarettes that he had confiscated from Havoc.

Fury said "People do act strange under stress…wait…that gives me an idea!"

Falman, Breda, and Havoc all looked at him and asked "What?"

Fury turned to Havoc and said "You should ask the Lieutenant to go with you to the ball!"

"Actually I think Havoc was planning on taking a woman" said Breda.

"No! You doof! Lieutenant Hawkeye! You know Mustang never asks her" said Fury.

Havoc scratched his head and said "But…she's…not Sila!"

Falman said "Not to mention scary."

The four men shuddered at the thought of Riza's stern and disciplined side. Fury said "If you can brave one night with the Lieutenant then it might make Sila jealous!"

Breda said "But she doesn't like him!"

Falman said "Women aren't always so straightforward. She might have gotten used to Havoc pursuing her. To see him pursuing another woman will spark a bit of envy in her. This could work." Falman smiled and whispered "Plus you can stick it to the Colonel for taking your previous girlfriend. We all know he has a secret flame for the Lieutenant."

The men laughed quietly and the lieutenant and the Colonel entered the room. Hawkeye took a seat at the long wooden table and opened up her notepad. The Colonel greeted them all and began to debrief his group on information they had on Archer. The gentlemen and lady were shocked into silence as Mustang discussed the details and provided photographs. At the end of his speech their laughter could be heard down the hallway.

After each officer received special orders the meeting let out. Havoc caught Hawkeye's attention and said "Lieutenant, may I speak to you in private?"

Mustang looked up from some papers he was shuffling and furrowed his brow. He said to Hawkeye "Meet me in the office when you're done."

Riza nodded and turned her attention to Havoc. The other officers excused themselves and said that they would be in the mess hall. Havoc got straight to the point. He said "Lieutenant, would you…would you" 'Wow – I never thought it would be this tough to ask out a woman I'm not really interested in…or…is it that I am interested in and I didn't even know it?' Havoc's cheeks got pink. "…go with me to the officer's ball?"

The Lieutenant shocked Havoc by smiling and graciously accepting. 'That'll teach Mustang for not asking me!' thought Riza.

The next day Riza and Sila went back to the dress shop. Sila got her dress fitted and Riza picked up her yellow gown.

"That's so great!" said Sila when she heard the news.

Hawkeye said "I'm glad to go to the ball, it should be a lot of fun."

"No, I'm talking about Havoc! Not only do you have a date, but I don't have to deal with him anymore!" Sila and Riza returned to the main building on the military campus.

Riza walked with Sila to Archer's office where they opened their large boxes to show Galit their dresses. The three women were a twitter when Archer stepped in.

When he came in he looked down into the box on Galit's desk and saw Sila's dress. "Ah your dress. No need for that. It turns out that the plans of one of the women I called have altered. She will attend with me after all."

Archer then walked into his office and sat at his desk. Sila was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. Hawkeye mumbled "Typical" and Archer called Galit for some dictation. The secretary touched Sila's arm and gave her a sympathetic look before picking up her steno pad and going into Archer's office then closing the door behind her. Sila was disappointed not just over being un-invited by Archer, but in herself because she didn't see his self-serving nature sooner.

Sila was then determined to hurt the Lieutenant Colonel. Sila resolved then and there to pay closer attention to the documents she was carrying back and forth. Lieutenant Hawkeye saw the frown on Sila's face curve upward into a smirk and a mischievous spark twinkled in her eye.

Riza felt for the girl. She had assumed that Sila was a power hungry young woman and willing to attach herself to Archer and his dark deeds in order to get ahead. After bumping into her and their trips to the dress shop she saw that Sila was like any young woman and searched, like everyone else, for what makes her happy. Riza gave a suspicious look to Sila and asked "What are you thinking?"

Sila liked Riza, but she wasn't sure if she could trust her yet. "Nothin'" She said. "We better get back to work."

Riza headed to her daily briefing with Mustang and Sila headed back to her office. Riza showed up with a scowl on her face and the Colonel thought it best to clear the air before her aggravation manifested as an attack on him. "What's going on First Lieutenant?"

"Well, Sir, the training for new cadets started Monday and it went very well. There is a lot of talent among them."

"Yes… and ?"

"Tuesday, as you know, was the artillery inspection in the 31st regiment…"

"Uh huh"

"They passed with flying colors."

"Right, are you going to tell me what put that look on your face or are you going to ignore my inquiry and go over the status quo?"

Riza had no problem telling him "Archer, sir, Archer."

Mustang grew concerned. "What did he do to you?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Well, I can't blame you for having a general dislike for him, but was there something in particular?"

"He's such a—"

"May I remind you, Lieutenant that no matter how you feel personally he is still your superior officer. " Roy flipped a memo over while he spoke and wrote '_Plus, we don't know if he has someone posted nearby to listen in on our debriefing_.'

Riza wrote a few notes in reply and said "I'm sorry sir, I guess it's just something I will deal with on my own time." Riza wrote '_I think Sila is planning some kind of revenge_.'

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you are mature enough to handle this like an adult." He then wrote_ 'Will she be useful to us?'_

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir" _'I am not sure, but it is worth investigating.'_

"Excellent."

Sila received notice that she was to be transferred directly to Archer's office suite. When she got the letter she picked up a box, getting a couple of paper cuts, and trudged down the hallway and around the corner. She passed Mustang's office suite and head a roar of laugher.

Sila arrived at her new desk and unpacked her few possessions. Archer appeared in her doorway and stood there until she looked up at him. She looked rather indifferent. He couldn't read her and it worried him. Archer clasped his hands behind his back and said "My apologies Captain, it was rude of me to renege after you had accepted. I apologize.'

Sila figured he wasn't really sincere and was trying to contain what little information she may have. Moving her into his office suite allowed him to watch her movements even more closely. 'Lieutenant Colonel screwed up, and is now trying to protect his own hide. I have a few secrets of yours that are going to hurt you Archer. Just you wait and see.' "Not a problem sir. You did ask her first after all."

Archer didn't believe her, and had a strange tightness in his stomach. 'What is this feeling? Guilt? "I'm sure you would have looked lovely in your dress. I didn't see it on you, but the color is very nice on you. It was similar to those pj's you wore the night we did that audit." 'Why am I rambling?'

"Sir, thank you, sir." 'Now quit rambling!'

"We have plenty of work over the next few days."

"Yes, sir." 'Maybe I can get a look at that personal planner.' Sila noticed that Archer was a lot nicer and more considerate than usual. She hated it. They were examining documents at Sila's desk and decided to take their research to Archer's office. They said goodnight to Galit who was leaving for the night. Archer held the door for Sila and said "After you." He gave her a smile and she wordlessly walked in. She sat down in front of his desk as usual and he invited her to sit at a table off to the side. She sat down and said to him "Sir, please stop. It's really irritating."

"What is?"

"Do you think that I don't know you're only being nice because you entrusted me with sensitive information," Sila placed her hand on the folder in front of her to emphasize her point then became more animated. "and now you assume you've **broken** my heart and I'm going to carry out some kind of vendetta against you? Quit it! Be yourself."

"Myself? What do you mean?" he asked.

Sila rolled her eyes and said "Be the shallow, self serving, egotistical megalomaniac that I know you to be." Sila turned such a dark red that it seemed almost purple after she realized what she said. She was afraid to look at him and finished her statement with a stymied "Sir, Lieutenant Colonel, Sir."

She looked up at him and met a wild angry pair of icy blue eyes. His mouth was a hard straight line, but from the vein bulging on his forehead she could tell it wouldn't be turning into a smile any time soon. Sila swallowed. Archer looked away and leaned back in his chair. He rested his fist on his lips. The chair seemed to creak very loudly in comparison to the quiet that draped the room.

Sila could feel a single bead of sweat running down the side of her face. The ticking sound of the clock in the room seemed to slow and echoed in her mind. 'What is he thinking? Why did I say something so STUPID! I'm going to get myself killed!'

"You're always so blatantly honest with me" he finally said. "It is quite refreshing." He looked at her more calmly than before. "I'm not used to people being so straightforward. It is rare that you can find someone that you can trust. This is why you are valuable to me." 'I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I think I love you. I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for. I think I love you. Isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say. I've never felt this way'

Sila was really afraid. 'What is he planning? What is he thinking? Is he just saying all this to pacify me? What is that look? I'm so lost, I have no idea what to SAAAAAAAAAAY!' "Thank you, Sir." 'That should do it…he is always so calm! Even when he's angry!'

Archer took on a very contented look and Sila swore he was smiling behind his fist. The two officers finished up their work and headed home. On their way out the main entrance they walked side by side towards a setting sun. Archer looked down at the Captain and noted the subtle glints of color in her eyes.

Sila saluted him and walked off towards her room. Archer returned the salute casually and watched her walk on a bit before turning his own way. As he was walking he turned and looked over his shoulder at her and then headed home.

That night Frank didn't sleep so well. He was dreaming of leading a large military campaign. When his eyes popped open he thought 'I'm sleeping, and right in the middle of a good dream, like all at once I wake up, from something that keeps knocking at my brain. Before I go insane…'

Frank held his pillow to his head then sprung up out of his bed and screamed out the words he dreaded: "I think I love you!"

Roy Mustang wasn't sleeping well either. He heard Havoc and Riza were going to go to the officers ball…together. He tossed and turned and thought 'What do I care? Good for her...them. I mean them.' He sat up and thought 'Maybe I should ask someone. Who? That aside there's the issue with Havoc. Why did she have to go with _him_?'

Roy's smile was a sly one. Once he thought of who he wanted to go with he lay his wild black hair back on his pillow and fell right asleep.


	6. Spies Among Us

**Chapter 6: Spies Among Us**

The next morning when Riza entered the Colonel's office she found him on the phone. "Yes of course…That sounds great…I'll be there around eight. Uh huh, okay Sila, thanks. Bye."

Riza was engulfed with resentment 'Who does he think he is!? Did he just task Sila to the officer's ball? He's supposed to be finishing up those reports, not flirting with his subordinates!' "Sir! The General was asking for those reports, sir" she said angered.

"Here" he said tossing the file of signed documents across his desk. "They're done."

"When?"

"Come on Lieutenant, I'm not THAT much of a procrastinator. Plus, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Riza thumbed through the papers she spoke "What about sir?"

"Havoc."

Frank arrived at his date's house to pick her up and escorted her to the ball. She looked lovely. It had been a while since Frank had seen her, but he didn't feel any excitement, just relief that she would be a jewel to present to his superiors.

The night of the officer's ball had arrived and everyone mingled on the edge of the dance floor. Havoc handed Hawkeye a glass of punch and the two of them blushed. Mustang seeing Hawkeye's pink cheeks suddenly asked Sila to dance. The couple glided pretty well across the floor considering how klutzy Sila was. Mustang complimented the sprig of flowers in her hair and she laughed a little telling him that they were fake. Her laugh caught the ear of Lieutenant Colonel Archer.

He turned slightly to inspect and nearly dropped his punch when he saw Sila in the arms of that Mustang fellow. 'What is she doing here? Why is she dancing with him? My spy reported no treachery on her behalf, but she's dancing with my competition! Nay, my enemy!'

Sila and Roy finished their spin and went to get some punch of their own, They joined Roy's subordinates Breda, Falman, Feury, and the ladies form the local town they had asked. The Fuhrer and his wife were also in attendance and Frank was keenly aware of it. He wanted nothing more than to grab Sila by the wrist and drag her out of there, forcefully if necessary and question her taste in dates on the steps of the grand hall.

Frank restrained himself aware of all the eyes that would be on him. Mustang handed Sila a glass of punch and heard the laugher of his Lieutenant. He turned and saw Riza giggling, putting one hand over her mouth and the other on Havoc's shoulder. Roy wanted nothing more than to grab Riza by the wrist and drag her out of there, forcefully if necessary, and question her taste in dates on the steps of the grand hall. He refrained not wanting to make a scene. 'Riza looks radiant' thought Roy.

The gentlemen of Roy's group got together as the ladies went off to powder their noses. Breda, Falman, and Feury gave Havoc friendly nudges and smiles about how lovely Riza turned out looking.,

Frank went to the punch table just as Mustang was helping himself. The two men stopped and glared at each other. Frank spoke first in a slow and cautious tone. 'No need to make a scene… "Good evening, Colonel."

"Good evening, Lieutenant Colonel."

"I see you were having quite a dance with Captain Wellbrick."

"Well I didn't ask her here just to drink punch with her" said the cocky Colonel.

Mustang swore he could see Archer's pupils shrink. "I see. So you escorted her here."

Frank looked over and saw Sila having a good time smiling along side Lieutenant Hawkeye. Havoc and Archer made eye contact, held it for a moment then broke it off. "Yes I have" said Roy with a smirk. 'Bastard. hahaha. I don't know why this irks you – you're the one who kicked her to the curb.'

Archer was determined not to make a scene, but couldn't help but say "Another man's trash is another man's treasure I guess." Before the Colonel could respond Archer said "Enjoy your evening Colonel" and walked back over to his date who was conversing with the Fuhrer's wife and the Fuhrer himself.

Roy was annoyed but shook his interaction with Archer off. 'He's not important…' Archer's group laughed including the Fuhrer, and Roy reconsidered his thought. '…maybe he's not so insignificant after all. Maybe even competition." Roy's day dreaming was interrupted by Sila's hand on his arm.

Sila looked at Roy and said "Hey. A couple others want some punch too. Let me help." The rest of the evening passed by and Archer and Sila avoided each other. As Roy berated Havoc to the amusement of the other officers Sila went to powder her nose.

As she made her way back she bumped into Archer in the large empty hallway. They stopped and looked at each other unsure of what to say. Something strange had been happening between them lately and Sila couldn't ignore it. Archer spoke first. "You look marvelous, Sila."

She said "Thank you Lieutenant Colonel, you look rather dashing in that uniform. It fits like a glove."

"Your white gloves are a nice touch."

Sila smiled and said "I keep feeling like I'm going to drop my punch cup because of them."

Archer didn't see the humor in it. 'If she dropped punch on that gown it would have been an embarrassing situation.' Archer smiled for her none the less. He liked seeing her happy. 'I think I love you.' "Why Mustang?" he asked for once that evening not holding back his disgust.

Sila wanted to tell him it was just to make him worry or just to irritate him, but she couldn't…some part of her felt bad. He had been good to her professionally and it wasn't fair to play with his feelings. 'He honestly didn't know I had such a crush on him. Maybe he didn't want to force me to go with him? That sounds a bit too altruistic, but at the same time hurting him won't change him. If I betray Archer it will only put me in a more precarious situation…' "Because…well…he asked."

"So you would have gone with anyone?"

Sila became irritated and said "Well not just anyone. Not Havoc. I do have standards you know." She crossed her arms and looked away. "He's been very nice to me."

"I know" mumbled Archer going over in his mind all the things his spy told him about her activities. 'Mustang has been pursuing her for quite a while.'

"Huh?" said Sila responding to his mumble.

"Nothing. It was a pleasure seeing you Sila. I'll speak to you on Monday then?"

Sila was surprised at his abrupt ending of the conversation. She said "Thank you and you also" a little confused.

Archer walked on towards the men's room and Sila back towards the ball. She couldn't resist looking back over her shoulder at Archer and saw that he was looking back at her. They both quickly turned back and continued along their way. When Sila returned Roy was dancing with Riza and neither of them looked too thrilled. 'They look like two siblings forced to dance with each other at a wedding.' Sila's eyes scanned the crowd and she noticed Havoc was missing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Riza and Roy spoke quietly while they danced. Roy whispered "Can you confirm Wellbrick's confidence?"

She replied "It's getting more difficult to tell. I think her initial anger has burned off and she's trying to protect herself now."

"Understandable. Unfortunate, but understandable. She can't strike against him if she can't rely on someone else to protect her."

Riza was afraid the Colonel was going to stick his neck out for Captain Wellbrick, who was still an unknown quantity in the struggle against Archer's contingent. "May I remind you, sir, that we don't know enough about _her_ yet to take that kind of risk."

Roy sighed knowing Riza had read his mind. "I don't think she's that much of a risk. We know what she's been up to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archer entered the men's room and noted the smell of a burning cigarette. He walked up behind Havoc who was standing with his back to the door. Archer said "You know this is a nonsmoking building."

Havoc turned around with the cigarette in his mouth and grinned.

Archer said without any flair "I am terminating your orders. You no longer need to follow the captain. If there is anything further you need to tell me we will meet in the usual place" and he left the room.

Havoc was disappointed. After all, he _liked_ following Captain Sila Wellbrick. He liked Sila. Mustang tolerated the use of Havoc because he too was curious about Sila.

Of course it was supposed to be a secret but regardless, Roy knew about Havoc and Archer's arrangement from the beginning. Mustang thought 'I have to admit it was clever of Archer to use Havoc to spy on her. Everyone already knows Havoc has a thing for her. No one would think it strange if he was seen going where she was. Very clever indeed. Good thing Havoc is so loyal to me and divulged his involvement from the beginning.'

Archer found his place back with in the Fuhrer's good humored circle. Havoc returned to Riza and took her hand to dance. They spun around the floor and Roy took Sila's hand and whirled her around.

"Frank darling, please, let's dance. It is a ball after all" said Archer's escort.

He obliged "Of course my darling." At the end of the night each couple made their way home. Havoc escorted Riza to her front door and they both agreed on seeing each other again outside of work. Since they were both Lieutenants it was acceptable. Archer made sure the lady he was with got safely to her destination then walked back to his car and was driven off.

Mustang walked Captain Wellbrick to the door of her apartment. She thanked him for a fine evening. "Not a problem Captain. The pleasure was all mine" he responded.

Sila felt awkward as if the Colonel expected something, but what, she couldn't figure out. She nodded and curtsied then pulled her key out of her small satiny satchel. "I'll see you Monday, Colonel." Sila put the key in the lock and turned. She looked up to give Roy a goodnight smile and she saw a confused look on his face.

Roy quickly straightened himself and said goodnight.

'What was that all about?' thought Sila as she placed her bag on the small table.


	7. Tugboats

**Chapter 7: Two Ships In The Night Plus Some Tugboats **

Ed and Al did not attend the ball that evening. The two were looking deeper into the bit of intell they had on Sila. They thought it would be wise to start searching her apartment to find more evidence for what they had shared with Colonel Mustang.

Al was searching the closet and said over his shoulder "Brother, I don't think Sila is going to have anything top secret in her room."

"I don't know, Al" said Ed as he looked under the bed. "She's worked with Archer here in this very room! That's what Havoc reported. There's got to be something here!"

The two brothers froze as they heard the lock on the door jiggling open. "Quick! Brother hide!" Al pushed himself into the closet and Ed rolled under the bed.

Ed was about to clap his hands together to transmute his way out, but stopped when he saw Sila and her large gown rustle in the door. 'I can't get out using alchemy! The light from the transmutation will draw her attention! Crap! Al and I are stuck here until she falls asleep!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sila looked at her small apartment and sighed. 'Empty and lonely. Maybe I should have invited Roy in for tea. Oh well, I've got plenty of chores to do tomorrow. I'd better get to sleep.' Sila looked in her mirror and pulled out a pin letting a single curl fall loose. She then heard a knock at her door. 'Who's here at this time of night?'

Sila's dress rustled as she made her way to the door. She looked through peep hole and saw Archer.

She opened the door and wordlessly allowed him. He took a few paces in the door and stood quietly looking at the room. He had been there before so she wasn't sure what he was looking at. Sila rustled her way to his side to ask him if he wanted some tea and wondered what this random visit was about.

She didn't get the chance. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She let out a breathless gasp. She was about to complain when one of his fingers landed gently on her lips.

Sila was stunned by the intimate gesture and was completely bamboozled by what he did next. His hand around her waist loosened, caressed her arm and rested back on her waist driving chills down her spine. Though she was wide eyed and slack jawed, Archer had a very serious face and his eyes were boring deeply into hers. He pulled her tighter up against him and then leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips. Sila was so confused, but her heart knew what she wanted.

She accepted his bold move by wrapping her slender arms around his neck. His kiss became deeper and he held her tighter. Sila didn't know where this was going, but she wanted him to take the lead.

Roy walked back to his car with his hands in his dress blues pockets. 'Why didn't she invite me in? What was that all about? Does she have confidential files strewn about? I thought Hawkeye said Sila might help us. We don't need anymore info about his investigation after what Full Metal found, but Sila could give us credibility and maybe some more personal dirt on Archer.'

Roy got to his car. The young officer driver opened the door for him and the Colonel sat down inside. As the car drove off he shook his head and began to laugh thinking about what one of his spies had stumbled upon while following Archer.

Ed and Al were stuck. Al in the closet, Ed under the bed: Sila's bed.

They entered her apartment to find any trace of dirt they could on Archer. They knew Sila was at the ball with Mustang and assumed she was going to be out all evening long. Unfortunately for them Sila returned earlier than they expected and they were unable to sneak out of her one room studio. Ed dove under her bed and Al did his best to hide in her closet. Al was worried as the closet door was not solid. The door was made of slanted slats which he could see through. Then things go worse; Sila got a visitor.

Ed could see his boots, but not his face. Al watched in nauseating horror as Archer kissed Sila. 'Oh my gosh! There are so many things wrong with this I don't know where to start!...' As horrified as Al was he couldn't stop watching. It was like a train wreck – as awful as it was he just couldn't stop looking. This purely physical act stirred the air and Al could not help but feel a bit jealous. Having his soul trapped in armor prevented him from doing anything like that, but it did not stop the longing in his heart for such a connection.

Ed heard the sound of a buckle hitting the ground and a jacket of an officer pile on top of it. Ed looked again at the boots and sneered as he heard the couples kissing become more intense. His face screwed up in frustration thinking about where he was. 'Dammit. This better not go any further! I'm under the bed!'

Al saw Sila wrap her arms around Archer's neck. He pulled his body away as she continued to reach out to him. He was not abandoning her, but pulling down his suspenders. Her hands dropped to his waist and pulled his shirt out from his pants.

Ed's eyes bugged and he put his hand over his mouth to prevent any noises of his disgust from popping out as he watched more clothing fall to the ground.

Al covered his eyes when he saw Archer start to pull up the ruffles of Sila's dress. They continued to kiss passionately, but Archer had to interrupt their lip lock as he tried to figure out how to get Sila's complicated dress open.

She pushed back and laughed then turned around and asked him to unlace her. He reached out and caressed her back then undid the satin ribbon that was holding her bodice closed.

Al peeked from between his pinky and ring finger and was shocked at the sight of so much of Captain Wellbrick's flesh then quickly hid his eyes again.

The dress loosened and slacked off her body. She held onto it in the front feeling a bit vulnerable at exposing herself to him. He reassured her by taking hold of her again and kissing her neck. They then made themselves comfortable on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bed creaked over Ed's head and he did his best to bottle up his anger and frustration at not being able to get out of the situation. 'A damn transmutation now would definitely interrupt them, and it would get me and Al in trouble. We are trespassing!'

The rest of the night seemed to drag on and on for the trapped brothers. The rhythmic creaking of the bed was almost as horrible to Ed as the noises the couple was making.

The weight of two people lowered the mattress and pushed the spring coils lower down to the ground. At one point during the night Ed's long blond hair got caught in a spring and he bit his mechanical hand in order not to scream as the spring pulled at his hair. He untied it after a minute, and sighed with relief at not getting caught.

Eventually the couple finished and fell asleep. Archer crept out early in the morning while Sila slept soundly. Ed and Al both decided to risk it and run for it while Sila was still asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ed and Al conferenced with Mustang on Monday. After they explained what they found in Sila's files the Colonel said "I sense that there's something else you want to report"

Ed and Al looked at each other sheepishly. Ed finally said "Well Al, it was you who actually _saw_ it."

"BROTHER!" exclaimed Al. "I didn't mean to, I mean, you know, like that. I just, well…Plus, I'm underage!"

Ed grew impatient and snapped "SO AM I!"

The Colonel lost his patience as well, slammed his fist on the desk, then screamed "Someone better tell me what happened…NOW!"

The brothers jumped surprised at Colonels deep interest. Al timidly whispered "They were, well…"

"They? Who else was there?" asked the Colonel impatiently

Ed said "Archer" and he crossed his arms and legs.

'After the ball? She danced with me all night and then spent time with Archer?' Roy thought about the smile she gave him when she was unlocking her door. 'Was Archer already there when she returned? I wonder if his date knew or what he did with her.' "So he was there waiting when she got home?"

"No, he arrived after." Said Al.

"By how much?" asked an offended Mustang.

"uuuu…a few minutes I guess…?" said Al.

Roy leaned back 'I must have just missed him.' He decided to brush his jealousy aside and get to the heart of the matter. He leaned forward on his elbows, waved his hand in the air and said "Whatever. What did they talk about?" Ed and Al shot each other nervous glances. Mustang noticed and persisted "What?" he asked irritated. "Don't you remember? Or did you forget?"

Ed was looking everywhere except at the Colonel and said "Uh, well, nothing."

The Colonel frowned "What do you mean, nothing? Even chitchat has importance in intelligence, Ed."

"No, no chat, nothing! They said nothing!" exclaimed Ed waving his arms around, too embarrassed to explain the details.

The Colonel found this hard to believe. He looked at Al who nodded his head in agreement. Mustang said "They must have known you were there and communicated in an alternate way. Scour Captain Wellbrick's apartment for scraps of paper for any trace of their conversation."

Al rose a pointed finger towards Roy and said "Actually…I…I really don't think they knew we were there."

The Colonel was getting frustrated with the brother's discretion. Roy lost his patience completely "Just come out and say it!" he yelled.

Ed's shoulders tensed up and his brow furrowed. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in annoyance and frustration that he would have to communicate this news to Mustang "They didn't do any speaking. Some grunting and moaning, but no actual words." Ed hoped that his would get his point across.

Mustang sat back in his chair and tried to find something to say. He shut his mouth when he realized it was agape. The Flame Alchemist raised a pointed finger as Al had done, but found no question to ask. 'Is he implying Archer and Sila…no…she couldn't…with him? No.' "No…"

The brothers grimly looked at one another. Ed tried to gently explain what he saw from under the bed. Al thought it best to not say everything he saw. The Colonel looked like he'd been shot. He quickly recouped and stonily said "Well Al, since you were in the closet, you must have seen the entire thing."

"I covered my eyes, but unfortunately, sir, I got an eye-full." Al's voice echoed in his metal body as he said "I guess this puts a wrench in your plans for Archer."

"Well, this isn't all bad. At least now we have a case against Archer and two eye witnesses. Before it was all speculation."

Ed narrowed his eyes and snarled at the Colonel "What do you mean by that? This has nothing to do with what Archer has been up to, Colonel!"

The Colonel said with all seriousness "It's illegal to engage in personal activities with your subordinates. Captain Wellbrick has been working with Archer for a few months now. Who knows how long this has been going on."

Ed's anger with the Colonel burst out in an angry tirade "JUST BECAUSE HE BEAT YOU TO THE PUNCH COLONEL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT CAPTAIN WELLBRICK!"

"What they're doing Ed, is illegal" said Roy plainly.

"YOU TOOK HER TO THE DAMN BALL? HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER?"

"She accompanied me to a pubic…I mean public function!" defended Roy. "Nothing inappropriate happened."

Ed didn't think it was a strong enough argument and he continued to yell. Ed would have flown over the desk if Al wasn't holding him back. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT ANOTHER MAN IS CAPABLE OF CHARMING A WOMAN AWAY FROM YOU! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU SUSPECT THAT MAN OF--"

Lieutenant Hawkeye entered the room and cut off Ed before he said too much "MAJOR! May I remind you that what you are screaming at the top of your lungs is top secret?"

Ed relaxed and Al dropped him to the ground. "Fine" he said with a huff and straightening his jacket. "But I thought we were after Archer!"

"We are. Once we have something concrete we can make our move" said the Lieutenant. "You are dismissed" she said with finality.

Ed mumbled the entire way out of the office and Al chased after him again pleading for him to keep a cool head. Once the door shut behind the Elrich brothers the Colonel explained to his first Lieutenant what the boys had seen.

Riza's embarrassment was written across her face but quickly hidden. "Sir, I suggest you take this one slowly. This completely contradicts what we previously thought about Archer."

The Colonel turned his chair halfway to the window behind him and he said "I know. What does that intel that Havoc brought us really mean?"


	8. Falling

**Chapter 8: Falling Apart and Falling Through**

On Monday Archer got up early showered, skimmed the morning paper with a cup of coffee then went in to the office.

Sila woke up early as well in her apartment, made her bed, skipped breakfast and dressed in her uniform. She smoothed out a few rumples in her jacket and looked at her hair. She was going to tie it back, but left it down.

Before Archer walked out the front door he was sure to straighten his collar and adjust his shirt to ensure the perfect amount of his white collared shirt showed form underneath his blue uniform. He arrived in the office early and decided to leave his door open to see when his other officers arrived. Galit and Sila arrived together. He heard them coming but did not look up form his desk. Frank continued to skim his documents. His eyes read the page, but his mind was reeling. 'What was I thinking? Why did I do that? That's it, no more love nonsense. It is distracting me, not just satisfying me.' "Captain Wellbrick?" he called through his door. Galit explained she was already in her office, but she would get her.

Archer thought about what he would say and all his arguments against an affair with Sila Wellbrick. She came into his office as he wrote down his talking points. Galit closed the door behind Sila. When Archer looked up he forgot his points '…This is why I wrote them down!' "Sila have a seat."

Sila walked forward and sat in front of him. He lifted his pad and when he opened his mouth to speak he found her smiling at him. The warmth of her smile melted the words he was going to fling at her and again he found himself in the speechless mode of the other night. He stood and walked around in front of her. He knelt down in front of her and put his head on her lap.

Sila was shocked he would do something like this at the office, but put her hand on his head an stroked his hair regardless. "Lieutenant Colonel—"

"Sh!" he closed his eyes, stroked her calves and smelled her perfume.

"Uh…sir" she said gently "I don't want to get you in trouble. You shouldn't be dallying with your subordinates. It's against regulations" she nearly whispered.

"Too late."

"What? Look, what if Fuhrer Bradley shows up. Galit can't tell him you're too busy with _me_ to see _him_!"

'Bradley? Shit. I have that meeting with him today to discuss a possible conflict.' Archer stood quickly, dusting of his knees. "I'm glad one of us has our head on straight."

Just as Archer sat back down at his desk the door opened and the Fuhrer and his secretary waked in.

Sila bulged her eyes at Frank who remained cool and clam. Archer dismissed Sila and welcomed his other guests.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Breda, Falman, and Fury the ball had been a great success. Havoc, on the other hand, did not succeed in making Sila jealous and lost his orders to follow her. On top of it all he figured out he really wasn't interested in Riza. During his attempts to make Sila jealous he inadvertently captured Lieutenant Riza's heart. She had not arrived yet, and Havoc nervously wrung his hands waiting…looking at the door…listening to the guys laugh…

"Havoc, hey Havoc!" Fury waved his hand in front of Havocs eyes, snapping him out of the anxious trance. Havoc frowned at his friend.

Falman said "What's the matter? You and Riza looked great together at the ball."

Havoc sighed and said "She thought so too." He hung his head in his hands and said "I didn't know what to do so I agreed to see her again!"

Breda said "Well…at least you like her."

Havoc got irritated, stood and looked at his friends with his back to the door. Havoc said "What don't you get?" he waved his arms around wildly. The door behind him opened as he yelled "I don't really like the Lieutenant! I just waned to make Sila jealous!"

Once the words left his mouth he gasped knowing someone was behind him. Havoc could feel their eyes boring into his back. The nervous looks on his buddy's faces made it only too clear who came in.

Havoc knew he couldn't salvage the situation. He scratched the back of his head, pasted a smile on his face and reached for a pack of cigarettes that weren't here. He turned to face the music and found the both Mustang and Hawekeye were there.

The Colonel glared hat him with flames in his eyes, but Riza's pain was all he saw in her eyes. The rest of her was stone, but her eyes spoke of confusion and embarrassment. The Colonel said "Let's get this debriefing started" tossing a file on the table. "I need to bring this to the attention of the Fuehrer when we're done."

Havoc tried to catch Riza's eyes to tell her she was great, but just not for him. He couldn't, she would not look at him.

After the debriefing Hawkeye made a speedy exit out of Colonel Mustang's office. She wasn't sure of where she was going, but her feet were taking her fast. 'He was being false? All that time? All those things he said do me? That's what you get for following your heart Riza!'

Anger boiled in her stomach and she decided to blow off some steam. Riza already wearing her ear protection wiped her eyes then pulled down her goggles.

She pulled on her fingerless gloves and pulled her firearm from the holster with speed and efficiency. She stood posed with the gun in her hand, pointing it at the target.

She clenched the cold metal piece in her hand, feeling the weight of the weapon in comparison to the weight in her heart. She relaxed and put the gun back in her holster.

She looked at the hanging target shaped like a man and imagined a few different men she wouldn't mind shooting. She chose one, drew, then fired off a few bullets. She inhaled the scent of burning gunpowder and smiled at the sight of the smoking barrel. The target was recalled and while it was replaced she checked her gun with routine maintenance. She was ready to fire away when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She spun instinctively until she had her intruder in the cross hairs. "Lieutenant Colonel Archer?" she said.

He barley blinked an eye and said "Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye, at practice again, eh? I guess that's why you're such a crack shot. "

Archer then set himself up at a booth three spaces down. Riza said "Yes, sir". She was surprised to see Archer at target practice. The rumor was he was a terrible shot and he never picked up a gun on the battlefield. Riza knew he must know how to handle a gun if he made it through academy, but wasn't clear on his skill level.

Archer put on the appropriate gear and picked up a handgun which was a similar model to Riza's. He slowly brought the gun up and fired at his target in rapid succession. Riza continued to practice on her own occasionally throwing glances at the targets withdrawn from Archer's booth. 'He's not such a bad shot. Not bad at all. Better than Mustang, that's for sure.'

Riza continued to fire, and relieved herself form her humiliations at Havoc's hands. She imagined Havocs face on her target and fired, demolishing the face and allowing a spare bullet to pierce where his heart would be. She turned to reload and saw none other than Jean Havoc making his way down the hallway 'Is he nuts? Why is he coming here to talk to me? If he knew what was best for him he would give me my space.' 

Havoc did not walk all the way down and thus did not see Riza. Havoc quietly made his way to Archer's side. The Lieutenant Colonel had changed his stance to a single hand technique.

Havoc was asked to wear ear protection and goggles in order to enter the firing ranges main floor. The two officers exchanged a notepad and pen. Hawkeye tried not to notice the two men, but found it hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al soon heard from Havoc's colleagues about Hawkeye's heart ache and felt the fear inherent when they imagined what she would do to take her revenge. Al asked Fury "What about Sila?"

"Huh?" said Breda.

"Well we know Havoc is dead meat, but will Lieutenant Hawkeye be angry with Sila?" asked Ed.

"Why? She didn't do anything" said Breda.

Falman put his head down and said "It doesn't matter." He looked up at his friends and said "But women are strange that way. You never quite know what makes them angry. I'd say Sila has something to worry about."

Fury balled up his fist and said "We've got to protect her!"

The others nodded in agreement.


	9. Race

**Chapter 9: Race  
**

Archer and Havoc finished their business and Archer left. Havoc saw Riza and slowly approached. He reached for his cigarettes and found his pocket empty. 'Dammit!' He took a deep breath and walked towards her. He watched her pounding some lead into a target. He was surprised that her delicate looking shoulders didn't jerk more from the force of the gun.

His memory flashed to the sight of her collarbone at the night of the ball. He had such a desire that evening to caress her shoulders however decorum would not allow such an intimate display.

He wondered about Sila and Roy and if anything had happened between them. 'The Colonel had not come into the meeting with any hint of victory or cockiness…then again my comment about Riza and Sila dampened everyone's mood.' Riza turned to reload and caught Havoc in her line of vision. The look she gave him would have made the cigarette fall from his mouth if he had had one.

She cocked her gun and went back to firing. Havoc swallowed loudly and wrote on his notepad "_I'm sorry_."

He held it out to her until she emptied the round she put down her arms and looked at his message.

She frowned and looked at the message and fired more aggressively than before.

Havoc decided to write more. "_I_ _didn't lie when I gave you those compliments…_"

He held it up and shook it to catch her attention. She stopped firing and looked at the note. She softened a bit, but the memory of his vehement declaration of his feelings for Sila and not for her angered her again. She went back to shooting.

Havoc could see he was making no progress with her. He wrote more. _"I wish things were different, but I knew Sila first. I'm worried about her working with that slimeball. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself, and plus I know you have someone to look after you…_"

Hawkeye stopped shooting to read the note pad. She took it from his hands and read it. She knew who he was talking about, and her anger evaporated. 'The Colonel.' She tried to stay angry at Havoc, but when she looked over at Havoc's blue eyes and his crooked smile, she couldn't. She knew that deep down she accepted Havoc's invitation because she too wanted to make someone jealous. '…the Colonel.'

-

During Franks meeting with the Fuehrer he was given a quick assignment to discuss with his direct subordinates. Archer called an emergency meeting, Sila included, and finished the paperwork

Lieutenant Colonel then took the report and was going to hand it directly to the Fuhrer. Mustang finished up his report on Archer's suspicious activities around the same time. He too wanted to hand it to the Fuehrer personally. The two officers walked down the hallway. Mustang spotted Archer ahead of him and had the urge to pass him and hand in the report first.

Mustang quickened his steps. Archer saw Mustang passing him and quickened his steps. They glared at each other and continued to walk faster and then match the others steps. Soon they were both flustered and on the verge of running. They continued down the long hallway like children giving each other dirty looks and then Archer stuck out his arm so Mustang couldn't pass him. Roy shoved Archer and they continued to tussle down the hallway. They didn't speak , but their grunting and sneers said it all.

As they continued their run down the hall, Roy stuck his leg out in front of Archer causing him to fall. Roy then ran down the hallway. Archer got up and sprinted after him. Archer tackled the Flame Alchemist causing the two of them to drop their files. They rolled back and forth finally landing with Roy on top. He drew his arm back to strike Archer.

The Lieutenant Colonel yelped "Not in the face!"

"Excuse me gentlemen…" the two officers looked up and saw the Fuhrer's secretary smiling down at them.

They both stood and dusted off their uniforms. They nodded to the Fuhrer's secretary as they passed through the pre-chamber to the Fuhrers office. They entered and calmly placed the folders on the Fuhrer's desk.

"Thank you gentlemen" said Fuhrer Bradley.

"Sir" "Sir" They both said.

The Fuhrer looked at the two officers. They both stood with pride at attention. The Fuhrer noted Frank's collar was not positioned as perfectly as normal: his collar was crooked. Roy's hair was more tousled than normal. "Colonel, that will be all" said Bradley to dismiss Mustang.

"Yes sir" saluted Mustang. Frank awaited whatever special orders he was prepared to receive. The Fuhrer turned away to walk toward his sitting area. While his back was turned Archer stuck his tongue out at Roy and Roy returned the gesture as he left the room.

The Fuhrer called Frank over and had his secretary bring them some tea. Frank unconsciously straightened his collar underneath the coat collar. He didn't need the mirror, but knew exactly where it should be. This made the Fuhrer smirk. Then he opened Roy Mustang's file.

The Fuhrer's face fell as his eyes fell upon pictures of Frank's secret activities. 'A great deal of effort went in to obtain such photographs' thought the Fuhrer. His mind whirled with a variety of thoughts. The primary one being 'How did he convince Armstrong to participate? How on Earth did he get his leg up like that?' Frank crossed his legs and began to hum breaking the Fuhrer out of his many thoughts.

Mustang sauntered down the hallway hoping that the Fuhrer would look at the photos while Frank was in front of him. He enjoyed knowing the Fuhrer was probably skimming through the file and the pictures with Archer in the same room with him. He couldn't' wait to learn what happened.

Mustang's joy was subdued considering the mood in his office that day. When Roy returned he noted Riza was past feeling hurt and clearly on the war path. Havoc knew he was on her shit list, regardless of their reconciliation, and gave up hope of surviving long enough to see Sila again. He looked like an indifferent shell of a man, yet again taken by loneliness and depression.

Roy had to give Havoc the credit he deserved. "Lt Jean Havoc, our victory this day was due to your vigilance" and Roy smirked when he said "keen eye for photography." Roy switched his focus to Fury "And you Fury" The little man was surprised that he was acknowledged. "What you set up in the square that day was brilliant. Playing on Sila's klutzy nature in order to view that file was brilliant. You and Falman were subtle enough yet strong enough when you bumped into her. Good Job."

Lieutenant Hawkeye then said "Sir, do you think it's a bit premature to declare victory? You submitted the file just this afternoon, and on top of it the Fuhrer hasn't taken any action against Archer."

The gentleman chuckled. Roy said "I don't think the Fuhrer is going to say much."

Breda said with dead pan humor "Maybe the Fuhrer likes ballet."

All the soldiers burst into uncontrollable laughter.


	10. Fervor

**Chapter 10: Ferver  
**  
Fuhrer King Bradley debated over whether or not to confront Archer with the photos. He watched Archer graciously accept a steaming cup of tea. 'So well mannered. I guess it's good that he enjoys something outside of the military. He eats and breathes and sleeps strategically. Sad really; no family, no real friends, always on the base working that young Captain Wellbrick to the bone. No girlfriend either. Wait…no girlfriend?' He looked again at the picture then Archer , then the picture. 'As disturbing as it is, I can't look away!'

It had been a quiet moment and Frank decided to take the time to try and promote his work. "Fuhrer, as you already know Captain Wellbrick and I have made great progress on our research concerning the fifth laboratory."

Fuhrer Bradley could not hear Frank's words, he was so distracted by the pictures Roy supplied. The Fuhrer was keeping them out of Frank's line of vision. As Frank engaged in self promotion Bradley thought ' Perhaps he's gay? Archer a faggot? No…' The Fuhrer's limited tolerance for alternative lifestyles was counting against Archer. His mind ran back through all his shared company with Archer. '…always so pretty for a man…never too interested in women…'

Archer thought 'This is a bit queer. Why hasn't he said anything? Does he want me to keep commence the conversation? I guess so. It gives me a chance to showcase my initiative.'

Bradley interrupted Archer's blather of self promotion and point blank asked him "Archer, do you prefer the company of men over women?"

Archer was thrown by the question and unsure of it's context. "In what sense Fuhrer?"

Bradley shifted uneasily on his sofa then put the folders down next to him on the cushion. He gestured with his hands in an open manner and said "I mean do you _prefer_ men to women?"

Archer noted how Fuhrer Bradley put a emphasis on the word 'prefer' and was a little unclear. Then Sila came to mind and his first dealings with her in his office. 'That was cute how she hit on me—'

Fuhrer Bradley thought he was onto something when he saw Archer get a distant look.

Frank was thinking 'Is Fuhrer Bradley hitting ho me too? I was called a pretty boy during academy, but I thought I out grew it. How do I refuse?!' A sickening thought occurred to Archer. 'How far am I really willing to go in order to get ahead? I am sure being the Fuehrer's lover has it's perks.'

Archer continued to think on it and decided commanding the largest army in the world was not worth paying for by tasting another man's sperm. 'That's totally emasculating, and defeats the entire purpose of ruling the army.'

Archer's face involuntarily slid into a sour look and Bradley was confused. 'Is he or isn't he?'

"If you are asking about my sexual preference, Fuhrer…' Frank hesitated and nervously said "…I..." if he's hitting on me I'll be screwed if I say I prefer women. If I say I prefer men then I'll be thrown out of the military. Homosexual relationships are against regulations and punished by expulsion from the military!'

Luckily for Archer, the Fuhrer's secretary interrupted their conversation. She opened the door and bowed apologetically explaining there was something of the utmost importance which required his personal attention. The Fuhrer frowned and looked at Frank then said "We will continue this discussion later" Frank was quick to jump on his chance to place the conversation in his favor.

"Hahah! I don't see why,. I assume a man of your acumen would be able to see the truth." Frank smiled politely and walked out he door.

The sun had set and Archer walked towards his car. His driver saw him coming and started the car.

As Archer sat in the back seat and watched the trees wiz by he told the driver to pull over. The driver pulled over and Archer got out of the car.

He wrote a message on a pad and gave it to the driver. Then Archer walked back a few feet and down into the woods. Not too far off the road was a wide lake. The moon reflected on the surface and Archer waited. The driver went to the apartment of Captain Sila Wellbrick and handed her the note. It simply said "Go with the driver" and he signed his name.

Sila was dressed and ready in a few minutes. She didn't have a clue over what he would be calling her out over, but kept their passionate night in her mind. The driver went along the dark wooded road and Sila was afraid she had fallen into a trap. When he stopped the car in a seemingly random place and opened her door her heart thudded in her chest. "Miss, he's over there"

She saw Archer standing in the trees. His fair skin reflected the moonlight. When he knew she saw him he walked back down onto the waters sedge away from the road. Sila reminded herself that she was in fact NOT hallucinating. She thanked the driver and ran into the trees. She began to wonder what this was all about. She saw him by the water and crunched some leaves under her booted foot as she went. She stood next to him trying to trace where his eyes were falling. He slid his hand around her waist and pulled her in front of him. He caressed her face and kissed her. Again he said nothing: mute in the face of his passion for her. Things progressed quickly after that.

King Bradley and a cunning homunculi named Sloth discussed the Archer situation, as they called it. Bradley called in the busty and voluptuous homunculus, Lust, to stealthily spy on Archer. Lust quickly picked up Archers trail and was bounding through treetops in her high healed boots and black dress. When she found him, she could see Archer was not alone and she got an eyeful from her spot up in the tree.

Frank and Sila were in a full passionate embrace. Sila wearing nothing but the overcoat and Archer's pants were around his ankles. Sila's back was up against a tree for support and Frank preferences were very clear. Lust smirked to herself and made her way quickly back to the Fuhrer's mansion.

When Lust reported her findings Bradley and Sloth looked at each other with confusion. Lust crossed her arms and leaned back on a pillar near the door. "So what do we care who Frank Archer fucks? This has nothing to do with—" Sloth threw down the file with the secret picture and they slid out into view. "Oh my God." Lust stopped speaking and with her mouth agape picked up one of the photos.

"I need this explained" said Bradley gesturing angrily with his hand. "He can't be...What if…Can I rely on him" he pointed to the picture Lust was now holding "to lead the men into **battle**?"

Lust began to chuckle and said "What about that big muscley fellow?"

The Fuhrer's secretary said "Armstrong only appears to be a witness to the …to…to whatever Archer is doing."

Lust turned the picture on it's side and cocked an eyebrow. "Looks like he's participating to me."

Sloth couldn't help but giggle and the Fuhrer snatched the picture away. "Regardless, we have other things to focus on right now" he said. He tossed it on his desk and the three walked away. The Fuhrer mumbled "Dammit this is going to bug me…"

After Archer and Sila finished their fling in the woods, they walked back to the car. When they were both seated back in the car the driver asked "Where to Lt. Col, sir?"

"I believe there was some paperwork you wanted me to complete" said Archer coolly allowing his ice blue eyes to fall on Sila.

"Huh? Oh! That's right! Yep."

The driver said "Back to the captain's apartment, sir?"

"No, back to mine. I think I have copies of it, but I'll need to review it with you" he said looking down at her.

'His place?! I've never been to his place before! Wow! What does this mean?!'

Later the same evening, the Fuhrer sat back down at his desk and stared at Colonel Mustang's investigative report. He didn't quite know what to make of all of it. He opened the file and took another look. The pink lace from the photo assaulted his eyes, but not more than the red ballet slippers. 'Red and pink? What was he thinking wearing the two colors together? Can't he see that they clash?'

The photo depicted Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer leaping through the air in a pink leotard, complete with girly toole tutu and bright red ballet slippers. His arms were extended and his head was thrown backwards. He was obviously immersed in the passion of this dance. His fingers were in a perfect pose and joy played across his lips.

The Fuhrer didn't know what to make of it indeed. Then he went to the next photo. This one included an accomplice. Major Armstrong appeared to be spotting Archer. 'At least he had the decency to wear a blue unitard.'

Armstrong's emotions were hidden behind the blonde mustache and the Fuehrer could not read his feelings. Armstrong stood behind Archer with his hands on the Lt. Colonel's waist. They both were looking off in the distance perhaps off to where Armstrong would throw the smaller Lt. Col.

The Fuhrer felt a bit queasy as his biases against and ignorance of an alternative lifestyle boiled in his stomach. Once the thought 'At least he is in shape and looks decent' crossed his mind he shut the file with a slam. "Uurgh!" Fuhrer Bradley grimaced and tried to think of ugly thoughts. 'What about that tub of lard Breda in a leotard?'

Fuhrer Bradley pictured Breda awkwardly plieting allowing his excess weight to bounce around jubbly wubbly. It was a comical sight and the Fuhrer chuckled.

Then suddenly his own mind turned against him and a leaping Archer ballerina leapt into view knocking Breda out of the Fuhrer's mind. The Archer-ballerina that invaded the Fuhrer's mind was overtly effeminate and twirled and leapt around like a pixie. The Fuhrer growled as his own mind continued to show him illicit images of Frank Archer.

A pixie ballerina Archer with a pink tutu and red slippers winked at the Fuhrer every time he closed his eye.

The Fuhrer put the file and photos in his desk drawer, but still the Archer fairy image remained burned on his brain. So much so that the Fuhrer woke up in the middle of the night after having a dream of skipping through a battlefield with a Frank Archer fairy with red ballerina shoes. He sat up after he woke and had a frightening thought. He whispered into the night "I think I love you, Archer fairy!"


	11. Pixie Man

**Chapter 11 The Fuhrer's Pixie Man  
**

The Fuhrer's secretary entered Frank's office without knocking. He stopped what he was writing and with fake warmth said "Ms Douglas, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

She pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket, handed it to him and said "The Fuhrer requests your company at his private estate."

Frank's eyebrows jumped and he said "What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this honor?"

Juliet frowned and said "I have not the pleasure to know."

She turned around and left his office. Frank grew concerned 'The way we left off...is...he..._interested_ in me?' His mind worked a mile a minute. 'How can I use this to my advantage, but not get too involved?'

Frank arrived later that evening at the Fuhrer's estate. He wore his uniform, shoes polished to a blinding shine, and his hair combed back as usual. He was let in by a servant and walked to the Fuhrer's personal library. He sat in a luxurious rawhide couch and accepted an offer of tea from the butler.

After a few minutes of waiting Frank stood and walked over to a bay window situated between the two tall bookcases. He clasped his hands behind his back and sighed at the beauty of the stars in a velvety black sky. He surprised himself at thought of Sila. Just as he began to recall their first encounter the Fuhrer entered the room.

Frank turned around to salute the superior officer when he stopped and gasped.

The Fuhrer was wearing a smoking jacket, pj bottoms, and a smoking a pipe. Frank suspected this meeting would touch on a personal subject but he did not believe it would be so casual. He finished his salute and the Fuhrer said "At ease Lieutenant Colonel" then asked Archer to take a seat.

The Fuhrer's mustache hid his smile. Frank could not be at ease. Frank sat with perfect but tense posture and the Fuhrer sat back, his arms resting along the back of the couch and his legs crossed on the love seat across from Frank. 'What is going on?' thought Frank.

'Oh my little pixie Frank is nervous. "Would you like a drink Archer?" asked the Fuhrer.

'I may need one to relax enough to get through this.' "Yes sir, please."

"Brandy?"

"Fine, thank you."

The Fuhrer got up and swaggered across the room to the bar set up there. It occurred to Frank that it was unusual for there to be a bar in a library, but he didn't care much when the Fuhrer winked at him with his good eye. Frank clutched his knees feeling the bind he was in. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! Why is Fuhrer Bradley behaving in such a way?!' "So Fuhrer, please, what did you want to discuss? Was it my work with the—"

The Fuhrer laughed boisterously as he clinked in some ice into two crystal tumblers. He poured the brand while explaining "This evening is not about work, Frank."

The hair on the back of Archer's neck stood on end when he heard the Fuhrer say his first name so casually. Frank replied half laughing at the ludicrous situation "Well then, I should be going…"

"No no" said Bradley "I brought you here to relax and to learn more about you."

Franks stomach did a lip. Frank tried to smile, but it came out as wince. When the Fuhrer handed him his drink Frank quickly downed the rest of his brandy. The Fuhrer then walked behind a very nervous Archer, sitting quite erect on the couch.

'My little pixie man! How I want you to dance on the battlefield for me!' "Archer?" questioned the Fuhrer. Archer turned stiffly to look up and back at the man who commanded him.

The look in the Fuhrer's eye was a bit disturbing. Archer saw stars in the Fuhrer's eyes. King Bradley asked him "What do you enjoy most , Archer?"

The Fuhrer leaned over the back of the couch and tried to catch Archers blue eyes. Frank looked away

"I enjoy battle above all else, sir. All else" replied an inwardly frantic Archer.

The Fuhrer put his hand on Archer's tense shoulder. He felt Frank's lean frame tense and thought of his dream of Frank prancing through the battlefield.

'Dear god. This is NOT happening!' thought Frank.

'Oh my little pixie man is shy!' "No need to hide it any longer, Frank" said the Fuhrer. He pulled out some copies of the pictures of Frank leaping through air and plopped the photos down on the couch. "Feel free to be yourself with me."

Frank saw the photos and felt his mouth go dry. His throat dried up too and he stared to cough uncontrollably.

The Fuhrer poured more brandy into Frank's glass and Archer downed and swallowed a melting ice cube. He put the glass on the table in front of him. He held onto it for moment thinking about his next move. He decided to address the pictures instead of Fuhrer Bardley's sexual preferences. Frank picked up the photos of him dancing, in a tutu.

'Shit, the one time I'm wearing that get up and I'm photographed…at least I look good.' "Ballet is an excellent exercise. Great strength training."

"In a pink tutu?"

Archer sighed "Yes. Armstrong was good enough to help me and all I had for him to wear was my uni-tard. The pink one was borrowed."

"The shoes?"

Frank turned a deep red, almost purple with embarrassment. "I know, I know pink and red don't go together. I know."

The Fuhrer laughed amused by his pixie-man. Archer didn't see how he could get out of this situation. He stood up with the photos in his hand mortified. "Who gave these to you?"

"Uh uh. Uuuuuh" tsek tsked the Fuhrer. "This is a matter of intelligence. I cant' give away the identity of my sources."

The Fuhrer went from smiling and jocular to immediately serious. He sternly said "I want you to dance for me!"

Frank said "Excuse me?" 'So he's not gay, just a ballet fan?'

"Right now."

'A fanatic ballet fan?'

The Fuhrer could not believe his luck. This man who invaded his dreams was there in front of him.

Frank said "If that is all you'd like I'd be pleased to—"

"Naked"

"No"  
"Yes"

The Fuhrer hopped over the couch and surprised the Lieutenant Colonel with his nimbleness. Frank stood his ground but had to quell a bit of panic rising in his stomach. "I …" Frank did not know how to respond. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came.

Mrs. Bradley knocked on the door and popped her head in. She said "King dearest, do you want me to get the special brandy for you and…"

Her expression changed rapidly from courteous hostess to suspicious spouse. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked her husband.

Frank was able to recollect himself and took a few steps towards the door. Mrs. Bradley had let herself in and stood leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

The Fuhrer said "Oh you wouldn't understand.."

"Don't give me that!" she shook her finger at him.

As the couple became entangled in an argument "Don't wave that finger at me! I'm the leader of the free world!"

Frank inched his way to the door. He made it quietly into the hallway and clicked the door gently closed behind him.

Frank then ran as if his life were in danger. Archer ran past the butler, out the door, past his own car, creating a light dust trail down the driveway. He ran a few miles down the road in the dark and slowed to a stop.

He bent over resting his weight on his knees when he thought of Sila and knew he had to see her. He wasn't sure if it was because of love or because he needed to reassert his manhood after the emasculating moment with the Fuhrer and the photos or if he just wanted sex, He was just sure of what he wanted to do with Sila. 'Only with Sila. Yes it must be love'

Frank took a deep breath ad jogged his way back to the base.


	12. Homunculi

**Chapter 12: Homunculi**

Sila was getting ready for bed when there was a loud knock at her door. She looked through the peephole and quickly looked away 'What is he doing here? Maybe I can pretend I'm not here.' Sila tip toed away from the door.

From the other side of the door her visitor said loudly "I can see your light on Sila! And your shadow creeping away. Please open the door. It's important.'

Sila sighed and knowing she was caught opened the door. She said "Make it quick Havoc!"

Jean Havoc came into her apartment for the first time holding a manila envelope and a lollypop dangling from his mouth. "I don't have much to say. Just some interesting things for you to look at."

Sila eyed him with her arms crossed. "I'm only offering this because I don't need to hear from anyone else that I'm a bad hostess. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Havoc wanted to be in her presence for as long as possible and said "both please."

Sila sighed and went into her kitchenette. She prepared some instant noodles for him and poured him a glass of juice. When she served him she swore she could see hearts in his eyes.

He thought 'These will be the best instant noodles I've ever had because they were made by the woman I love!'

Sila stood with her hands on her hips scowling at him. "Are you going to eat or what?" she snapped. Havoc quickly began to devour the food while Sila picked up the envelope. She sat across from her visitor at the same table at which she and Archer completed their all night audit.

He said with a full mouth "These are really good Sila. Mmm. What did you put in it?"

"Water" she said as she flipped over the envelope.

"Was it filtered? Because it tastes just—'

"Is this for me?" she said as she opened the seal.

Havoc swallowed "Uh huh"

She popped open the seal with her thumb and reached into the envelope. Instead of finding papers she pulled out a few photos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank Archer reached Sila's apartment complex out of breath then rolled his eyes in aggravation as he realized he had to climb a few flights of stairs. The third flight up Frank thought 'Shit, what I'm willing to do for tail…' By the time he reached Sila's door he was a breathless sweaty mess.

He knocked on her door and bent over to rest and catch his breath. To his relief Sila's door creaked open.

"Sila…:" Franks words were interrupted by panting and gasping. She looked down at him with sad eyes. He was confused and it showed on his face. "What? What is is…the …matter?"

She dropped the photos on the floor in front of him. He hung his head and looked at himself in the photos. They were the same ones the Fuhrer had of him in the pink tutu and red ballet shoes.

"I know …know what this…for crying out loud…let me in to sit!" 'Where does everyone keep getting these pictures?' Frank used the door frame to help him stand upright.

Sila opened the door further and revealed Havoc standing behind it. The first thing Frank thought was 'Is that a cigarette? No, I see, it's a lollypop. What is a grown man doing smoking a lollypop? Wait…' Frank made the connection between Havoc and the pictures. He was determined to get revenge.

Sila allowed Frank inside and let him take a seat. Sila quietly got him a large glass of ice water and offered him a sandwich and snacks.

'Sandwich and snacks?' thought Havoc. He was jealous of Sila's treatment of Frank and the two men began to exchange glares.

Frank quickly regained his composure and said to Sila "I dance for strength training. It also helps flexibility."

Havoc held the pictures of Frank leaping through the air and said "It suuuuuure does" he showed the picture of the pink tutu wearing Archer right up to Sila's nose and said "Don't you think Sila?"

She pushed Havocs wrists aside and said to Archer "I don't think there is any shame in dance, Lieutenant Colonel, but…" she looked at the pictures again "The uh…--'

Frank knew where she was going with her unfinished statement.

"I gave my leotard to Armstrong. The pink one was the only a spare one we found. "

Havoc remembered seeing the two men poking around the room for something.

Sila bared the sight of the photo in her hand. "I never did dance as a girl."

Havoc said "I was never a dancer myself" as he chewed on the candy stripped stick in his mouth.

"Iew!" said Sila "get rid of the stick! You're so gross!"

Havoc sighed. Even in the face of Lt Col's bizarre behavior she found something she didn't like about Havoc. He was about to press the Lieutenant Colonel ballerina about his strange activities when Sila said "Just go home Havoc and take your gross stick with you!"

The next thing he knew he was pushed into the hallway without his pictures. 'Whatever, I have copies' he thought.

Havoc decided to linger a bit then reported back to the Colonel Mustang.

Frank straightened his collar and said "I knew you would understand Captain."

"There's one thing that doesn't add up sir."

Frank pretend not to understand. Sila said with seriousness "Dancing on pointe can be painful and it takes a long time to adjust to the feeling." She took a look at the photo "You seem to have adjusted quickly to shoes you claim you _just_ found."

Frank was caught. 'Shit. I need to change the subject. Perhaps I should tell her.' Frank looked at Sila's earnest face and said "I'm sorry. This is unrelated, but I…I think I love you."

Sila smiled and began to giggle. It wasn't what Frank expected and he gave her a confused smile in return. Sila's giggle turned into a hearty laugh and then it transformed into a maniacal cackle.

Frank was mortified and confused at Sila's sudden maddening. A strange light enveloped Sila and traveled downward revealing a homunculus Frank would later come to know as Envy. In Frank's confusion he stumbled backward. Envy stopped laughing and said "Why Lieutenant Colonel, I had no idea. HA!"

Frank did not know who or what this creature was and became angered and aggressively stepped forward. "Where is she? What did you do with her?'

Envy smirked and said "Don't you get it?"

Then Frank felt he understood and said "No…" in disbelief.

"That's right Frankie boy. There is no Sila. I _am_ Sila Wellbrick, your precious Captain." Frank's recently awakened heart burst into two. He was disgusted by himself after making love to a strange shape shifting monster. Frank thought about the research he had recently uncovered. 'Is this a homunculi?' His anger reached a boiling point and he wanted nothing more than to destroy all the homunculi and bring an end to their trickery.

Envy released the hatred and burning desire for violence in Frank's being. 'My job here is done' thought Envy. The homunculus laughed some more and deftly jumped out the window.

Franks' knees gave out and he hit the wooden floor. He pounded his fists repeatedly into the wooden floor. He felt filthy and did not hesitate to jump into Sila's shower. He did not like being tricked. He scrubbed his body with angry vigor and decided 'I must press for a campaign to destroy…' the memory of Envy laughing at him as he bared his soul '…no, capture and torture any Homunculi we can.'

Frank was satisfied with his plan and stepped out of the shower. Frank picked up one of Sila's frilly towels and looked at it as he clenched it in his fist. 'She was not real…Even when she was a cadet?'

Frank felt something fishy going on. 'How could they have set this all up? How long have those Homunculi been around?' Frank began to dry himself off and one more thought occurred 'Was that thing a man or a woman?' His face twisted in confusion as he dried his arms off 'What gender _was_ that thing?'

Havoc walked a dark street along after being pushed out of Sila's apartment. He stopped at a general store and gave in to his strongest current desire. He continued his walk under the broken street lights, the tip of a lit cigarette the only light visible. He felt bad over what he did to Sila, but she didn't seem to know all the sides to her commanding officer. 'Frank Archer is bad news and I had to protect her.' Havoc thought back to the academy and to when he first met Sila.

They were crawling like snakes across a training field.

Live ammunition whizzed over their heads. A bullet strayed and pinged off of Havoc's helmet. Sila was the first to notice the unconscious cadet. She backed up from where she was and back tracked to help him. 'That woman dragged me all the way out. I owe her my life.'

Havoc remembered coming to and seeing two of the most beautiful angels he had ever seen. He asked "Am, a…I…"

The doctor came into view and he said "Thank God, we thought you might have lost you. Cadet Sila here dragged you to safety."

Havoc's two angels melded into one human cadet. "Nice to meet you, Sila" said a groggy, but happy Havoc.

Sila spoke and said "The pleasure is all mine."

Havoc then reached for a box of cigarettes on the night stand and lit up. Her face fell in disgust and Havoc joked with the lit cigarette in his mouth "What woman, you think you can change me?" He meant it as a challenge, but Sila took it as an insult. She hated Havoc ever since.

Havoc sighed lamenting the past. 'I didn't mean to imply she had feelings for me, or to sincerely be a jerk. I was joking!' Havoc knew he lost his chance with his angel, but still felt he owed her his life. He wanted to protect her…plus she was cute.


	13. Escape

**Chapter 13: Escape  
**

The real Sila wriggled the restraints on her wrists and ankles but she was tied and bound tight. She had a gag in her mouth and could only see the basement she was kept in. There was a small window near the ceiling: A hole in the wall with bars, no bigger than a couple of shoes boxes. Sila twisted herself to her feet and hopped over to the window.

Lust appeared out of the darkness and said "Don't even try it. You might as well be dead already. Plus, you couldn't fit through that window even if there were no bars."

Sila stared off into the unending darkness searching for a sign of hope, anything that might pull her from the dungeon and free her. Then she saw her beacon; a small red dot. She knew she'd choke on her gag if she tired to scream, and did the next best thing.

Lust was again voicing how impossible escape was when Sila dropped to her back and slammed Lust in the stomach with her two bound feet. This caused Lust to let out a strange, but loud yell.

Havoc heard the sound, and he was a soldier and knew the sound. 'A woman is being attacked!'

Sila knew she would pay a price for hurting Lust, but she had to take the chance. Lust stood and glared down at the impudent human. The tips of her fingers extened upward and Sila felt she had made a mistake. A big one.

Envy burst through the door and seemed ready for a fight. "Lust, Pride & Sloth are here. Quit fooling around we have more important things to do. We're having a meeting, let's go."

Lust slowly retracted her fingers and said "You're lucky Sila, but I'll be back."

After the door closed behind the Homunculi Sila slumped down under the window and began to cry. She whimpered lamely hoping that whatever that light that was would have heard Lust's cry and come to investigate. She raised her eyes blurred with tears, and saw the same strange red light flutter down to her left then settle on the floor and disappear. 'The light smells funny…!'

Sila looked up at the window and saw a spiky haired silhouette. 'Havoc!' came out muffled from her mouth "MAVOFF!"

Havoc smiled, but faded when he saw her tears. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of there."

Havoc examined the window and it's bars. He heard people conversing beyond Sila's cell door. They both froze and stared at the door until this noise passed. Havoc then began to try and shake the bars free. They wouldn't budge. Havoc thought about leaving and coming back, but when he looked into her eyes he knew he couldn't abandon her.

Lust returned to the room and Havoc moved out of the view of the window and escaped detection.

Lust said "My my. Trying to get a glimpse of the outside?"

Sila looked down at the ground doing her best not to give anything away. Havoc drew his gun from the holster and waited. 'I can't just dive in. I can't see what I'm firing at. Havoc raised the gun supporting his hand with his wrist. His cigarette burned out again. He could hear the click of Lusts heels on the stone floor and the threats she casually doled out to Sila. "It was foolish of you to attack me. I was the most sympathetic to your plight."

Lust walked up to the window and looked out into the darkness. She saw a match flare to life and the flash of gun powder just before a bullet buried itself in her brain. Sila heard the crack of Lust's skull and saw the trail of blood.

Sila heard a scuffle in the hall and looked pleadingly up at the barred window. 'They must have heard the shot!'

Havoc reappeared in the window and said with determination "I'll get you out of there Sila! I swear!" He tried again to shake the bars free but had no success.

The homunculus Sila had heard referred to as Gluttony burst through the door. "Lust! Lust?" The obese monster inspected his fellow Homunculus. Gluttony's slow wits were Sila's saving grace. Havoc pulled out his gun and took another short range shot at Gluttony. Havoc missed.

Gluttony saw the hole in Lusts head and put two and two together. He ignored Sila who had wriggled to the side of the room out of the way. Gluttony cried out senselessly as anger drove him towards the small window. Gluttony chomped through the bars in a few large bites. He tried to fit through the hole he made. Havoc fell back and watched in horror as Gluttony ate the division between them.

Havoc pulled out his gun and before he shot he decided to wait. When Gluttony began to wriggle his massive bulk through the hole in the wall, Havoc raised his gun and shot three times in a row burying the bullets deep in Gluttony's head.

Inside Sila watched with wide eyes as Lust blinked her eyes and sat up. If Sila could have gasped she would have. Lust put a hand to her head and said "Damn."

While Gluttony wriggled in the ever growing hole Lust stood and said to Sila. "I don't know who did that but you're the only one around to pay for it."

Lust extended her deadly piercing fingers and tried to strike. Sila rolled out of the way, but just barely fast enough.

Lust's fingers luckily cut Sila's ties form her wrists. Sila wasted no time tearing the gag from her mouth. Lust took another swipe from where she stood catching Sila on the arm.

Havoc heard Sila scream and began to brave the still body of Gluttony.

Sila tried to pull free the ties from her ankles but had to dodge Lust's attacks. Lust smirked at the futile attempts that Sila made trying to free herself.

Havoc looked at Gluttony a little closer, nudging the corpulent body with his boot.

Havoc lit up again and began to kick Gluttony's body back into the hole. Havoc grimaced as his toe sunk into Gluttony's fat. He saw he wasn't getting anywhere. Havoc sat down on the ground and used both his feet to pound the fat heavy homunculus back into the room below. Havoc could feel he was moving his enemy's body.

Lust was oblivious to the movement of Gluttony's body, but Sila noticed. As Lust prepared for another attack she said "Now. You can try to dodge this one, but don't think you'll esca-" Lust was then clobbered by Gluttony's unconscious corpulent body.

As the dust settled Sila saw Havoc and his ever present dangling cigarette.

He leaned in the hole and looked around in the dark. The quiet stirred up some fears that he may have been too late. Then he heard Sila call out to him.

She quickly undid the binds on her ankles and ran to the hole where the window used to be. Havoc pulled her up and out and they decided to run away to safety.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye could feel she was being followed. She walked back to her home and heard Falman, Fury, and Breda even though they were yards behind her. She turned up her walkway and entered the building. She walked up the stairs and looked over her shoulder. She didn't see the officers but could hear them whispering "Don't get up! She'll see us!" "Sh!" " You SH!"

Riza rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. She unlocked her door and shut it behind her. She laughed to herself as the three officers tried to figure out what to do outside her doorway.

* * *

Romani-chan! Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy the following chapters as much as the ones you have read so far! I wasn't sure how my FMA story was being received, so thanks for the review! 


	14. Dirty Dirty Boy

**Chapter 14: Dirty Dirty Boy**

Falman, Fury, and Breda conferenced quietly outside of Riza's apartment door. "How about we break up this job?" said Falman. "I don't think it's necessary for all three of us to follow her."

"Good thinkin' Falman. It can save on time too" said Breda.

Fury piped in and said "Whoever stays behind today can stand behind that staircase over there and keep an eye on when she comes in and out. We should be able to keep track of her anti-Sila movements from there."

"Right." "Right." "Right." The three men agreed. Then they stood around looking at each other realizing no one wanted to be the first to stay behind. They each ran through the possible outcomes in their minds.

Fury haltingly said "So…uh…who's going to stay behind, first?"

Falman thought about what would happen if he stayed behind…

'I'd have to crouch under the staircase since I'm taller than the other two and probably bang my head on the steps.' Falman then visualized the thud catching Riza's attention as she came out of her apartment dressed for work. Her pale brown eyes narrowed in concern. When no other sounds came she became suspicious.

"Who's there?" she demanded to know.

Falman's throat dried up from fear and was unable to reply. Riza slid out her gun from her holster and lifted it to the ready. Falman could hear her quiet steps as she approached the dark shadow under the stairs. Riza then extended the gun and swirled around the corner. The barrel of Hawekeye's gun was the last thing Falman saw before he yelped with a screechy voice "I can't stay behind!"

Fury and Breda looked at him a bit oddly as the outburst was out of his character. Then they too began to imagine what might happen if they were caught under the stairs by First Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Breda imagined leaning comfortably on the wall under the stairs doodling in the notebook, just waiting for something to happen for him to record. He heard a small squeaking noise and peered around the edge of the staircase. He didn't see Lieutenant Hawkeye, nor was the door open.

Breda leaned back against the wall confused, but then shook off his confusion and went back to adding to a doodle that Fury had started. Then he felt a tug on his pants and heard a little growl. 'It must have been the doggie door I heard.—The doggie door!' Breda had been afraid of dogs all his life, but being an officer in the military didn't want to admit his fear. Later on he developed an allergy which gave him an excuse to avoid dogs. He was a man after all and a small fuzzy creature shouldn't frighten him.

Breda looked down and saw Black Hayate, Riza's puppy, tearing away at his uniform pants. Breda froze with fear when the dog clamped onto his pants. "I-I-I don't want to have shoddy uniform pants! C'mon Hayate! Quit it!"

The little dog was persistent and the more Breda resisted the harder the puppy held the cloth in his needle like teeth. The little dog's growl frightened Breda and he nearly yelped. He caught himself, not wanting to catch the Lieutenant's attention and kneeled down trying to whisper harshly to the puppy while extracting his teeth from his pants. Breda imagined successfully prying the little puppy off and giving the poor pup a good kick.

The dog yelped and ran back towards the door, which at this point was open and in its frame was standing First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She had her favorite handgun at the ready. "Second Lieutenant Breda, by what right did you kick my puppy?" she asked sternly.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant! I-I-I" 'I've been caught! I'm done for!'

"You appear to have no excuse." Riza cocked the gun.

Even though there was a gun in his face he would rather take the bullet than admit he was afraid of something. The barrel of Hawekeye's gun was the last thing Breda saw before he blurted out "I'm allergic to dogs!" then remembering he was in the present.

Fury said "What?"

Then Falman said "I don't think that is going to preclude you on this assignment, Breda." Breda replied and Falman began to contest.

As the other two officers began to argue Fury then began to think about the outcome if he stayed behind. The color drained from his imagination creating a black and white scene. He imagined being slick and stealthy and hiding in the dark underneath the stairs…

He lit a cigarette and the flare of the match revealed him standing not in his uniform, but a tan suit, a fedora hat, with an overcoat hung on his shoulders. He was a stealthy sleuth, there to find out the truth about this fiery dame. He shook out the match and pulled out the notebook. He leaned on the wall, waiting for the Lieutenant to give away her plans. One of the neighbors played the blues on their piano and Fury listened thinking 'This can't be all her fault. There's another side to this story, and it's got Mustang written all over it.'

Riza opened up her door, and stepped into the hallway touching her hair. Fury made a note of the form fitting red dress she was wearing. The dress hugged her body down to her knees and the collar stood straight up, emphasizing the deep plunging neckline. Her hair was tied back, severely, as usual. Her evening bag was small, but not too small that it couldn't hold her favorite piece.

Fury stepped out from under the stairs and addressed her, coolly, calmly. "So Lieutenant, where to in that get up?" Fury shot a stream of smoke from his cigarette into the air.

"Fury, I should have known you were here" said Riza, in a desperate voice. She took a few steps towards him in her high red heals and Fury noted the red lipstick made her lips look more kissable than usual.

The cigarette Fury was smoking came to an end and he pulled it from his mouth, throwing the unlit stub to the ground. He looked down at the butt and up through his brow at her. "Ya know baby, ya don't have to do this."

She came close to him and with passion said "What do you know? Ya don't know him like I do Fury, I tell ya, he's a good man. Deep down inside. I see that side of him and ya can't tell me otherwise."

Fury found himself looking down his nose at her saying "I know what ya think Riza, and you're blinded by passion. Someday you'll see the Colonel for the womanizing clod he is and you'll wish you chose someone else. Someone who wouldn't dress you up like such a floozy and someone who'll love your dog."

Black Hayate hopped out of his doggie door and barked, almost as if he agreed with Fury. "Like you, Fury?" Riza turned around and took a few steps back to her apartment. Fury watched her hips swaying as she did so. She whirled around to face him once more and stuck her hand in her bag. Her eyes were full of tears that refused to drop "I'm sorry Fury, but I can't let ya stand in the way of my happiness!"

Fury stood his ground and put his hands on his hips. "You don't scare me Riza. Ya don't scare me at all. Someday you'll come to your senses and see I am your happiness." Riza pulled out and fired her gun, but the bullet pinged off Fury's belt buckle, dropping his pants to the ground.

Riza shook her head and her hair tumbled down. When she pushed it aside she saw Fury, standing there with his pants down. "Oh, Fury! How could I be so foolish? I coulda…I coulda…"

"You're not foolish, Riza, just confused. You really are a crack shot. C'mere, baby" he said.

She ran over to him and planted a big kiss on his lips. "Now" he said with the ultimate confidence "let's take this inside."

"Sure thing" said Riza.

Fury then, back in the present, enthusiastically blurted out "I'LL STAY!"

The other two officers stopped their bickering and looked at him with a bit of confusion then the color drained from their faces.

Fury turned around and saw First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye standing in her door. Black Hayate was at her feet wagging his tail. Falman and Breda both yelled outloud "AH!" and clung to each other while Fury dove behind them and screamed in a high pitched voice "Don't shoot! Please, I'm not wearing a belt!"

Then Black Hayate ran over and began to tug on Breda's pant leg. Tears came spurting out of Breda's eyes as he became hysterically afraid his daydream might come true. "Please no! I really am allergic to dogs! Please no! Don't shoot!"

Falman's fear of Hawekeye's marksmanship overtook him as well and he clung to a sneezing Breda.

Riza pursed her lips and shook her head. "Black Hayate!" she commanded the dog. "Here! Now!" The dog let go of Breda's pants and was at his mistress's side in a second. She reached down and attached a leash to her dog's collar and took one more look at the three officers she knew. She said "I hope we never need any real reconnaissance done by you. The three of you are hopeless."

Fury stuttered "D-d-d-did you know?" pushing up his glasses by the bridge.

Falman finished "All along?"  
Breda sneezed.

Riza nodded her head. "You're a group of loud, bumbling, awkward men. You're not quite subtle enough to follow a highly trained officer. Then you stood here and argued right outside my door. If I hadn't heard your plans, I'm sure the rest of the building has. Why are you doing this?"

Falman sighed and stepped forward, pushing Breda onto Fury. He explained why they were following her. With shame and embarrassment he stepped back closer to his buddies. After he said it out loud he realized how silly it was. "We're sorry First Lieutenant, for doubting your integrity. We…uh…"

Breda said "I guess we just got carried away" and then he sneezed again.

"I see" she said. She walked towards the head of the stairs to go outside and said before she took the first step "It must be because you have too much time on your hands. I'll make sure to let the Colonel know you're getting bored."

The three officers cursed themselves and all three said "Yes ma'am" in defeat and then let their imaginations run wild with what horrid dreadful tasks that Mustang would think up for them.

* * *

Jean and Sila ran back towards the center of the base. Sila slowed down and Havoc turned back to look at her. "What's wrong?" He panted. 

Sila slowed to a stop and Havoc jogged back. "I, I, I think I hurt my ankle back there" she said with heavy breathing. She leaned over and winced from the pain "Ah" she gripped her side.

Havoc said "You've got a pain from running. That Archer isn't letting you out enough" quipped Havoc. When Sila didn't respond he knew she was really hurting. "C'mon" he said and scooped her off her feet.

She pounded his chest with her small fists and yelled "Put me down you…you…Moron!"

He laughed at her anger and ran off with her back to the infirmary. Havoc surprised the nurse on call as he burst through the door. The nurse instructed him to lay her down on a cot nearby then ran to wake a doctor.

This left Sila and Havoc alone. "So, now we're even" he said sitting at the foot of the cot.

"I guess" said Sila thinking of when they first met. Havoc pulled out a cigarette but didn't light it. He looked down at the box and said "You scared me Sila." He flipped the box over in his hand and said "I hope he isn't putting you in any kind of serious danger."

Sila knew Havoc meant Frank and said "I'm in the military. I signed up for danger."

"I meant extra danger." He turned his bright blue eyes on her with irritated concern. "You know what I meant, Sila."

"I know."

The doctor came around to look at her rapidly swelling ankle. "It's sprained. You will need to stay off of it for about a week. Keep it elevated and use cold compresses."

Sila sighed then said "Lieutenant Colonel won't be happy about this. He said he had a special project for me. I can't take care of work laid up in a hospital."

The doctor laughed and said "Treat it as a vacation" then walked away. Sila stayed in the hospital over night for observation.

* * *

The next day Zolf Kimbley, Shou Tucker, Archer, and the Fuhrer had a meeting to introduce some ideas and to clarify who should know what about these ideas. Shou and Kimbley were escorted to the Fuhrer's office shrouded in mystery. Archer would join them later keeping his distance from the two infamous men. It was the first meeting Archer and the Fuhrer were going to have since the Fuhrer confronted Frank about his dancing. 

Fuhrer Bradley sat looking at the two freaks in front of him before Frank had arrived.

Kimbley mewed "Where's the _other_ Lieutenant Colonel?" alluding to his own new title.

Fuhrer said "He's on his way…" At the thought of Frank combing his hair and primping himself the Fuhrer thought 'Probably just to torture me…' "That faggot" he mumbled.

Shou didn't make out what the Fuhrer had said, but Kimbley picked it up. 'A homo, eh? Frank the Fag?' "Hmf"

Archer arrived, not a hair out of place, and conducted the meeting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened with the Fuhrer. When the gentlemen agreed the meeting was over the Fuhrer allowed Frank and Kimbley to finish up a few documents in his office while Bradley tended other business elsewhere.

Shou returned to his lab.

Frank sat at the head of the meeting table and Kimbley leaned back tipping his chair. Frank neatly slid documents across the table one by one for Zolf's signature. Kimbley leaned forward on each one and lazily scribbled his name.

Archer noted the poor handwriting. When they completed the papers Archer nodded at Kimbley and noted a strange look in the Crimson Alchemist's eye. Zolf still sat smirking at Archer. Archer cocked an eyebrow wondering what was so interesting.

Frank told Kimbley good night and passed the sitting Alchemist on his way out the door. In one motion Kimbley grabbed Archer's belt and quickly stood behind him. When Frank saw the chair that had held Kimbley was empty he also noticed a strong masculine hand digging into his pants and taking hold of his member.

Frank held back the girlish yelp that rose in his throat.

Kimbley held Archer and whispered into the Lieutenant Colonel's ear "I learned a few things while I was in prison," he began to stroke Archer's privates "...that only a man can do for another man."

Archer kept in mind the man currently holding his penis could easily make a bomb out of it. 'Any insult to Kimbley could leave me less of a man…' "Please let go, I…I have things to attend."

Kimbley held Archer a little tighter, antagonizing him with the answer "No."

'Shit. Shit Shit Shit! How do I get out of his hold?' A single bead of sweat formed on Archer's brow and slid down his face. His anxiety otherwise did not reflect on his face. "I need to file your papers."

Kimbey licked Archer's neck from the base under his collar all the way up to his ear lobe.

Frank closed his eyes and weighed his options. 'Damn. Should I chance it?' Archer chanced it. He elbowed Kimbley and was able to put some distance between him and the Crimson Alchemist.

Frank grabbed the chance to get a few steps away and defiantly turned to face Kimbley. The alchemist only laughed.

Archer feared the worst.

"Don't worry" said Kimbley. "I don't blow up anything I'd like to play with."

Archer was relieved and said nothing as he straightened his uniform and left.

Archer walked to his car and told his driver to take him home just like every other evening. The driver saw nothing unusual and did as he was told.

The urge Frank had to wring his hands with anxiety was nearly unbearable. He refused to show any sign of anxiety, but still felt it.

What Kinbley had done to him had rattled him. 'What is wrong with everyone? Why do they all feel the need to have me?' Frank could barely wait to jump in the shower when he got home.

He abandoned his normal routine and ran into the bathroom, dropping his satchel randomly in the hallway. Instead of carefully placing his garments on their appropriate hangers as he usually did he frantically pulled off his uniform and dropped it messily on the floor. His face could no longer hide his disgust. He turned on the hot water and jumped into a scaling hot shower. He had to wash away the filth.

Frank Archer was back in the shower again trying to scrub away the dirty feeling. He was near panic mode as the water scorched his pale skin. 'Why do they all think I'm gay?! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!'

He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He looked in the mirror, checking his teeth, his eyes, and cleaning out his ears. He began to brush his teeth when the events of the afternoon replayed in his mind. He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, trying to forget what Kimbley's hand felt like.

Rolling his eyes and growling with frustration he could feel it all again. He dropped his towel and hopped back into the shower. He picked up his loofah and scrubbed half the night away.

* * *

Please Review! 


	15. Fever

**Chapter 15: Fever  
**The Fuhrer decided to find out exactly what the Archer pictures were all about. He couldn't get an answer out of Archer, so he went to the next best thing. The large hulk of a man, Alex L. Armstrong slouched on the Fuhrer's couch.

Fuehrer Bradley sat across form him with the pictures on the table between them. Armstrong's embarrassment was apparent in baby blue eyes and his hands clasped low between his knees.

"So?" said the Fuhrer.

"Sir, I assure you, I did nothing but help him dance. He required someone of extra strength to execute particular moves." Armstrong sat up with a little bit of pride in his physical strength.

"He never…" Bradley gestured between them with an open palm.

Armstrong knew what he was asking and said "No sir. No…no _funny_ business."

"Do you think his preferences lean that way?" asked the Fuhrer evenly.

"It never occurred to me, sir" answered Armstrong honestly.

"Not even when he appeared in a pink tutu?" pressed the Fuhrer.

"He was wearing red slippers. What gay man would ever make such fashion faux paux, sir?"

"True…true." Bradley nodded and smiled at Armstrong. "Fine then. Return to your duties, Major, and thank you for your time."

The Major left feeling lighter than when he went in. He wasn't surprised by the Fuhrer's inquiry. He was privy to Colonel Mustang's investigation.

Following Sila's admittance to the hospital an investigation team arrived to take a statement from her and Havoc. Havoc had not left the hospital since he arrived with Sila the night before and gave his statement just before she did.

When Sila explained to the investigators she had been snatched early in the day Havoc interrupted her "What do you mean? Around 10am? I visited you around 6 in the evening."

"Well maybe you're confused? I was definitely bound and gagged at that point."

"Archer came over too. You don't remember?"

"No, Havoc. Let's think about this. You came to see me at 6 and stayed how long?"

"I guess till 6:30-6:45."

"Jeez, I let you stay in my apartment that long?" she exclaimed.

The two investigators, discretely dressed in plain dark suits, made eye contact and rolled their eyes at Havoc and Sila's behavior.

"That's beside the point. Archer was there too" said Havoc.

"Did he leave before or after you?"

"After"

"Did you see him leave?" she asked.

"No" said Havoc, shaking his head.

"Okay, so he stayed till at least 7:00. You found me in the basement at like 7:15 on your walk home, right? How could that have possibly have happened?"

"Shit. Then who was that?" asked Havoc scratching his spiky haired head in confusion.

The investigators recognized a pattern "We'll get a hold of the Lieutenant Colonel and question him. Thank you both for your time."

As Sila watched them leave she said "I hope Archer is okay."

Havoc sighed at her concern for him and shook his head.

**  
**Archer was walking to his office after a debriefing session centered on the military's next military exercise. He knew he would not see the homunculus Sila Wellbrick and did not question her absence from the office. His mind was focused on his duties when a single whispered word caught his ear. A few enlisted men were passing him in the hallway and the word "Faggot" crossed their lips.

Frank almost hesitated but continued a normal pace 'Was that about me? No I'm just being paranoid.'

After rounding the corner Archer spied another two enlisted men. One who was talking quietly but motioning frantically with his hands said "Archer's gay! He's a total homo!"

The second soldier looked over the shoulder of his friend and the two soldiers saw they were standing in the shadow of Archer himself. Light poured in a large window from behind Frank, giving him an especially ominous appearance. The two solders jumped to attention. Frank took two precise and loud steps towards the now shaking soldiers.

The Lieutenant Colonel narrowed his eyes and looked down his nose at the two men. He asked very calmly "Archer? Archer who?"

The young man spreading the rumor stuttered "uh….uh…"

The Lieutenant Colonel looked down at the squirming soldier and thought of all the other Archers on the base '…what a fool…'

Frank said "If you are so unsure of the subject of your gossip perhaps you should not be spreading it. In addition, the type of rumors you are spreading are rather detrimental to the man's career." Archer closed in and said with a sneer "and perhaps yours as well. What is your name soldier?"

"I-I-I'm" stuttered the soldier.

"Don't know your own name soldier? Perhaps **you** are the faggot-Archer. I know I'm not him."

"Sir NO Sir!"

"Your name" commanded Frank.

"Barq! Pendler Barq, sir!" he responded.

Archer relented and got back on his path. He passed the men's room and had the urge to wash his hands. He decided to wait for his own personal restroom. He strolled into his office naturally past Galit.

Once he closed the door behind him he ran to the lavatory and began to t scrub his hands. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to scrub his arms. 'The dirt! Bradley, Kimbley, and that homunculus! All the filth!' When he saw his hands bleeding he knew he was clean. "Dammit!" He pulled out some band aids and put on some gloves. 'I took a little eccentric, but it's cleaner looking than my bandaged hands.'

That afternoon the investigators came by Archer's office. Archer recounted the events of the evening, but instead of explaining what happened concerning the homunculus he said he went home. He wanted to keep the information on Envy for his own department, and his personal life a secret.

Archer thought 'With promotion time just around the corner I can't have rumors flying.'

Before they left the team explained that Sila was in the hospital and Archer's suspicions changed. He played dumb and made a note to have his own division take over the case of her abduction. 'But who will I ask to approve the paperwork? I can't go back to the Fuhrer in person.'

Frank thought about the look in Bradley's eyes as he handed Frank a glass of Brandy. Archer shuddered at the thought. He decided on submitting a written request instead of seeking permission in person. 'If my request is denied I will have to go in person.'

Archer frowned at the thought and picked up his coat. He left the office early to visit Sila in the hospital. When Archer arrived the nurse in reception pointed him in the right direction. He found her sleeping and impatiently tried to wake her. When she did not rouse immediately he became alarmed.

He shook her arm and called her name. 'Her color is off…' He also noticed the sheen on her skin. 'Is she feverish?' Sila moaned and Archer lifted her eyelids. Her eyes rolled up into her head. "Nurse!"

Frank knew that look. It was the look of pending death. Her sickly pallor shined with sweat and her eyes were not focused. Archer's panic rose and he called for a nurse again. She sped over and saw the situation. She ran for the Doctor and Frank backed away from the bed. 'I thought it was just a sprain?'

The doctor returned and gave the nurse some orders. He shooed Archer into the hallway as the Lieutenant Colonel demanded to know what was happening. "She has a fever" snapped the doctor. Then he slammed the door in Archer's face.

Archer, dumbfounded that the doctor would treat him that way headed back to the office. 'That piss-ant. Does he know who I am?' Archer was concerned for Sila, but knew he could do no good there. He asked a nurse at reception to alert him to any change in Captain Wellbrick's status and left.

As Frank stalked back to the base he remembered watching his father being pushed out of his mother's room the day she died of fever. Frank shook off the memory and walked with more determination back to his office.

When Frank arrived at his office he decided to write up a proposal to submit to the Fuhrer. The proposal would center around elimination of the Homonculi.

The Fuhrer received an envelope from the office of Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer. The Fuhrer's heart skipped a beat hoping it would be some secret that he and his pixie-man could share. As his eyes scanned the paper his man-crush shattered his big heart into pieces.

'But you are my pixie-man! How could you hate me?' thought the Fuhrer as he read Franks words:

…_All Homunculi must be eliminated. No matter the cost in monies or manpower, these creatures must be extinguished. They are hiding amongst us as evil seeds, possibly planted here to deceive and destroy mankind. I propose to find as much information about them as I can in order to best know our enemy and bring them to their knees... _

The Fuhrer removed his eye patch and allowed his eye of the Uroburos to gaze on Frank's writings. He mumbled "If you wanted me on my knees all you had to do was ask, my little pixie." The Fuhrer gripped the papers in front of him and balled them into crumpled balls of paper. 'Why does he hate me? What did _I_ ever do?' the Fuhrer held back some tears and sniffled. 'I must find out where this hatred of Homunculi comes from. Is he pushing me away for that Captain Wellbrick? If so, I think something rather unfortunate may happen to our little Captain. Oh pixie-man!'

Colonel Mustang sat his desk gazing out the window. He leaned on his fist and tried to think of something other than work.

'Being Fuhrer…' Roy closed his eyes and imagined standing at a podium in the long coat of a Fuehrer with Riza Hawkeye at his side as the Lieutenant Fuhrer. The crowd in front of him showered him with praise and he waived to them. He decided to walk amongst the people and went down into the crowd, sending his personal guards into a frenzy.

Riza kept up with him and he could hear her voice "Sir! Sir!"

Roy turned away from her and looked into the crowd. Now that he was in the midst of them could see they were all women. Over all the giggling praise form the lovely ladies of the crowd he could still hear Hawkeye "Sir! Sir!"

He kept moving forward. His elation was only topped when he realized his new uniform policy had already gone into effect and the women of the crowd were all wearing mini-skirts. The Colonel opened his arms wide to invite the crowd of adoring mini-skirt wearing female officers.

He heard "SIR!" coming more sternly than before. "SIR!"

He then felt a firm hand on his shoulder. It shook him and the adoring crowd of miniskirt soldiers faded away. The Colonel woke to Lieutenant Hawkeye shaking his shoulder "Sir! Sir! You're drooling on the Major's orders!"

Roy sat up and wiped the drool form the corner of his mouth and pulled away from the orders he was signing.


	16. Chat

**Chapter 16  
**  
Frank Archer was sitting up straight with his elbows on his desk. He stared at his hands which pressed upon each other only by his fingertips. He questioned who the woman in the hospital really was 'Was she Sila Wellbrick or the Changeling? Who was it that I slept with? If it were that androgynous thing…perhaps the rumors of my sexuality are true!'

Archer was shocked he would even think that. However it was something he needed to confirm. 'Is Sila Wellbrick real or she some character that creature made up in order to trap me?'

Frank's mind spun in a suspicious neurotic circle and the only conclusion he could come to was that he could no longer be associated with Sila Wellbrick. Archer had Galit take some dictation. Archer then signed some forms and had a Corporal deliver them.

Sila tossed and turned unconscious in her bed. The Doctor and nurse had brought down her fever and all they could do was wait. The doctor closed the door behind him leaving Sila with the nurse to tend her.

Lieutenant t Havoc waited in the hall, in one of the chairs lined up against the wall. He had gone to get lunch and missed Archer's visit.

He stood up and said to the doctor "She'll be alright, right?"

The doctor looked at Havoc over the rims of his glasses. "It's too soon to tell. That fever of hers is intense. We'll see."

"What do you mean? I thought she just had a sprain?" 'I can't leave her again!'

"I know Lieutenant, but we don't always know how the body is going to react to something like that. In this world one can never tell."

Havoc was not comforted by this comment and ended up staying for hours on end waiting for Sila to break her fever. Mustang noted Havoc's absence from their daily briefing and sent out a soldier to find him. Once the soldier returned with his location Mustang paid a visit.

Roy's boots clicked down the hallway as he approached Lieutenant Havoc. Havoc was sitting crouched over with his head in his hands and a single stream of smoke rising past the no smoking sign.

The Colonel came to a stop over Havoc and said "Don't make me arrest you for breaking the law Havoc. I don't think Sila would much appreciate your smoking either when she finally decides to become conscious again."

Havoc dropped his hands and looked up with a bleary red-eyed worry washed over his face. He went to stand and the Colonel told him to be at ease. The Colonel threw Havoc a brown paper bag and took a seat next to his Lieutenant. "So what's her prognosis, Lieutenant?"

"I don't know. The doctor doesn't either, sir" said Jean as his hand searched the bag and pulled out a sandwich.

The Colonel kept his piercing black eyes on Sila's door and asked "Has Archer come to see her?"

"Once, when I wasn't here. The nurse said he's the one who called Sila's fever to everyone's attention." Havoc took a bite of the sandwich and slowly chewed, keeping his bleary eyes on Sila's door.

"Do you think he is responsible for this?" asked Mustang.

"I don't know. It's crossed my mind, but I think if he was going to off her she would be dead by now."

"Mmm" 'We never know. Perhaps he's not sure if he needs her alive at this point' thought Mustang.

A third officer Roy and Havoc both recognized as serving under Archer arrived with a large envelope in his hand. "Excuse me sirs, is this the room of Captain Sila Wellbrick?"

Roy spoke up and said "Yes, it is. Do you have business with her?" Havoc stopped chewing and looked at the young officer with stern eyes.

"Actually, yes Colonel. This envelope is for her" said the young man.

Roy and Havoc looked at each other and Roy said "Let us have it. We'll pass it on to her when she wakes."

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I was instructed to give it to Captain Wellbrick and Captain Wellbrick only. You see," he pointed to the red Confidential stamp "I can't give it to anyone else. Orders, sirs."

Roy's patience was running thin. "Captain Wellbrick is unconscious and everyone knows how Lieutenant Havoc is always looking out for her"

Havoc's pale and drawn face deepened to a dark red with embarrassment. 'Does the entire base know my feelings for Sila? If so they must all know how she's rejected me over and over again!'

"I'm sorry sir" said the Corporal getting visibly nervous "Orders are orders. I don't doubt Lieutenant Havoc's or your own loyalty to her, but I can't just ignore—"

Roy cut him off and said "Well, Corporal, if it's a matter of the military I outrank you _and_ the man who gave those to you. I order you to hand me that envelope."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that!" said the Corporal.

'Ballsy' thought Colonel Mustang. Roy's eyes shifted down the hallway and then back again to the Corporal. "What if the Fuhrer himself wanted to see the contents of that envelope? Would you let him see it?"

"Uh, Colonel, sir, that's a bit unlikely" smiled the Corporal sheepishly.

"But what indeed…" said an unfamiliar voice. The Corporal turned around and was shocked. It was the Fuhrer himself.

"S-S-SIR!" saluted the Corporal.

The Fuhrer came to a stop and asked "May I see that envelope, Corporal?"

The Corporal looked nervously back and forth between Roy and Havoc who were standing at attention, and the Fuhrer. The young officer shot a glance at Havoc who only smirked at him with a dying cigarette in his mouth.

The Fuhrer saw the Corporal's hesitation and said "I don't want to make that an order, Corporal. Please, give me the envelope."

The Corporal gave in and handed Bradley the envelope. 'This had better not be a love letter. I don't think I could hold myself together, even in front of these officers…'

The Fuhrer read the contents of the envelope and sighed in what Roy could only identify as relief. Havoc and Roy exchanged a questioning glance.

The Fuhrer said "I see no reason why these other officers can't share in this information." The Fuhrer handed the envelope to Colonel Mustang and returned the way he had come. He thought 'I guess he's not clinging to that Wellbrick girl as tightly as I thought. But why? Why does he have to hate me? It's not fair! It's just not fair!'

The Corporal said "Sirs, at least promise me that you will pass the information on to Captain Wellbrick?"

Havoc spoke up and said "Of course."

The Corporal saluted his superiors and left.

Roy pulled out the papers and read through them. "Hmf. I guess Archer decided she was too much of a liability" said the Colonel.

"Sila!" blurted Havoc as he read the papers. They were papers discharging her from the military. "But she loves the military!"

"Yes, but—"

Havoc got angry and his fists trembled "That Archer is just getting her out of the way!"

"And has done so by giving her honors. Anyone who contests will have to say she doesn't deserve the honor. I don't think anyone would want to take that from Sila. Plus Archer has a host of very powerful connections." Mustang turned to Havoc and said "Leave this one alone Lieutenant. Sila is safe this way and no one loses face. She gets to retire in comfort and honor. Archer actually could have gotten her out of the way in a much simpler and deadlier way."

Havoc shook with frustration. "Colonel! You're not seriously defending him? She deserves—"

"Lieutenant!" said the Colonel, effectively silencing Havoc.

The nurse then walked by and said good afternoon to the two officers. When the nurse went into the room, Roy and Jean sat down in their chairs again. The nurse came out and ran for the doctor. Havoc became afraid, but when he entered the room he looked at Sila and saw her eyes open and that she was trying to sit herself up.

Havoc was then pushed aside by the nurse and the doctor settled on the side of her bed. The nurse poured some water into a cup and handed it to a disoriented Sila. She looked up as the doctor listened to her breathing and took her pulse. "Havoc?" she asked groggily.

He took a step forward and nodded. She said "Come here, please."

Havoc came and sat on the opposite side of the bed as the doctor. "Yes, Sila? What would you like? I'll…I'll do anything."

"Will you hold my hand?" 'What is wrong with me? This is Havoc! The smoker-jerk!' Sila then thought back on all the kindnesses Havoc had shown her and how determined he was to help her recently despite the risks to his own life. 'Yes, Havoc.' She extended her hand and he took it.

The doctor finished his exam and said "It looks like your fever has broken, Sila. You'll need plenty of rest regardless." He looked at the young couple and said "I'll give you five minutes, Lieutenant, but then the Captain needs to sleep."

The Colonel walked in the door and said "She'll have all the time she needs to sleep."

Sila said "Huh?" then Roy handed her the envelope. Sila read the contents and the shock was evident on her face. "Discharged? But…"

Havoc gave her hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement and she cried. "That bastard! Why? I love my job! That jerk! He used me and and and now that I'm ill, I'm of no use? Is that it?" Sila cried feeling like she was powerless against Lieutenant Colonel Archer. The thought of his betrayal, after the love she thought they shared, burned her deeply.

Havoc looked at the Colonel and raised his eyebrows. Colonel Mustang came closer to the bed and said "Well, if you feel that way Ms Wellbrick, why don't we arrange a time to chat?"


	17. The Story Continues On

**Chapter 17:  
**  
The next morning The Fuhrer returned to his office after his walk to the infirmary and said to himself "Well, I am a Fuhrer. THE Fuhrer. I should just order the pixie-man to the office to tell me face to face what is happening!"

Sloth and Envy then arrived in the Fuhrer's office. Sloth told the Fuhrer "I believe that Envy has some news to report about progress we have made."

When the Fuhrer, also known as the homunculus Pride, heard what Envy had done to Frank he understood Archer's desire to annihilate all homunculi. "How is _this_ going to help things?" asked the Fuhrer irritated.

"It's not going to stop with us, Pride. He's going to hate everything, and find the desire to battle as the only thing that can satisfy him. It will all fall into place" said Envy, slyly.

'Oh, why? My pixie-man! Why does it have to be this way?' "I see. He should be useful to us in the future." 'I cannot love him anymore? Ohohohohohoho. Do I have to push these feelings away?'

----------------------------------------------------------

Galit passed a message marked a "urgent" from a messenger to Lieutenant Colonel Archer. He opened it and saw it was a personally penned request from the Fuhrer to join him in his office. Frank had mixed emotions about this meeting, but most of those emotions were fear based. 'Is he going to hit on me again? Or are the rumors circulating about me being gay going to be addressed with a dishonorable discharge? Then again, is it about the Homunculi? Does he think that I am one? Is this about Captain Wellbrick? Oh Sila, how do I know you are genuine?'

Frank, afraid and defensive, arrived at the Fuhrer's office. The anxiety made his skin crawl and the desire to wash his hands was unbearable. 'I have got to stop this maddening washing of my hands.' He found himself sitting outside the Fuhrer's office wringing his gloved hands. Juliet, the Fuhrer's secretary, said "My apologies Lieutenant Colonel, but the Fuhrer's meeting seems to have gone over."

Frank put up one hand and said "Understood, thank you."

Juliet went back to her writing and Frank went back to his wringing. The door to the Fuhrer's inner office opened and Frank stood to attention. The other officials left, ignoring Archer and the Fuhrer told him to be at ease and welcomed him into his office. Archer continued to stand at attention in front of the Fuhrer's desk, avoiding eye contact.

"Lieutenant Colonel, I've received your proposal about the Homunculi" said the Fuhrer.

"I see. Do you approve?" asked Archer, relieved that he wasn't going to go through a possible groping.

"Well, I don't know. Tell me, where does this burning hatred of Homunculi come from? Shouldn't we be more concerned with those who created the Homunculi?"

"I, I…I did not think of that, Fuhrer" 'Where is he going with this?'

The Fuhrer chuckled a bit as he said "After all, what have Homunculi done to you?"

Frank flashed back to Envy's maniacal laughter and stood unable to speak as the Fuhrer observed restrained emotion subtly play across his face.

The Fuhrer thought 'Why did it have to be my pixie-man? Why did Envy choose him of all the officers? How did he know Envy was a homunculus? Why did Frank lash out against _all_ homunculi? Should I tell him, my secret, that I too am a homunculi?'

"After all" he said "What does it matter?"

Frank lost control and spit "They are a treacherous and evil bunch! Sly and cunning. They do nothing but eat away at the decency of the military structure!" He took a deep breath and then said "I apologize for the outburst, Fuhrer."

"I think we should learn more about these homunculi before we go destroying them."

"You mean…study them?"

"I mean learning if they are of any use to us."

The idea was rather disgusting to Frank, but he was unsure of how the Fuhrer viewed him and needed to ensure the stability of his own career. "Yes sir, I understand." 'iiiiiiiew! Homunculi! If we can use these powers to our advantage then it could make Amestris even more powerful and I could gain power in the process.'

"Good" 'At least this way there is a chance for us, Pixie-man. I will have to wait and be patient for the day. Until then I will hold back my strong desires for you.' "You are dismissed for now, Archer."

"Sir!" saluted Frank relieved. As Frank exited he was glad he came out unscathed. He marched past Ms. Douglas nodding to her humming his way out the door.

Sila Wellbrick stood on the platform with two suitcases. She was waiting to board the train to the countryside where she decided to retire. The conductor gave the signal to allow the passengers on the train.

Havoc showed up with his fellow officers to see Sila off. The crowd parted and Colonel Mustang appeared. He thanked Sila for her service and more quietly for the information she gave him. "However", the Colonel said "I don't understand. Even through all the blatant violations that Archer has made, the Fuhrer seems unwilling to court martial him. You've done everything you could to help us, Sila, but for some reason he seems immune to any charges."

Sila shrugged and said "Oh well. Keep trying Colonel I'm sure you'll win someday."

The rest of the group said their goodbyes and left Havoc and Sila alone. Sila looked at the train that was powering up. Havoc looked at the train as well and said "Please write, Sila. If you gave me your address, I'd be happy to send the first letter."

Sila nodded and handed Havoc a folded slip of paper. She didn't say anything, but when the conductor called out the all aboard signal she turned to Havoc and gave him a hug. "Thank you." Then she turned and ran onto the train.

Havoc took a few steps up to the train and spotted Sila walking to her seat. She sat down in the window and spotted Havoc outside. The train started to move and she smiled watching him take a few steps a long with it. He waved and smiled broadly at her as the train sped up and chugged away. Havoc found himself at the end of the platform watching the train take Sila away from him. He looked down at the slip of paper in his hand and safely tucked it into his pocket.

Frank watched Sila from a distance. He saw her talk with Colonel Mustang and his subordinates then he watched her hug Havoc and run onto the train. Frank thought 'You have taught me to want for something. To feel passion and desire. The army was merely work, but now, I will turn my passions towards battle! I will be so famous and so great, you will hear news of me even in the rural countryside you are now going to live in.'

Then he turned his back and walked away.

The Fuhrer crouched over his desk feeling the yawning hole in his heart after he let go of his feelings for his little pixie-man. Major Armstrong passed by the Fuhrer' suite of offices, and through the open doors heard something like a poor animal suffering. Armstrong followed the sound, hoping he could help the poor and unfortunate source of that sound. The bulky Major walked in and was shocked to see the Fuhrer weeping like a lost puppy at his desk._  
_

"Fuhrer! Why, whatever could have upset you? Whatever it is" The Fuhrer lifted his head to acknowledge Armstrong and the Major continued "I ALEX L. ARMSTRONG AM HERE TO SUPPORT YOU!" Armstrong then ripped off his shirt to display his beautiful muscular physique in hopes of cheering up the Fuhrer. 'This way he can see what amazing beautiful soldiers he has under him!' thought the Major.

The Fuhrer couldn't believe his eyes. He looked up at Armstrong's deity like build and swore he saw gleaming lights. 'What is that?' The Fuhrer quickly identified it as fairy dust.

Armstrong's muscles rippled and bulged in the afternoon sun pouring through the Fuhrer's large windows. A Twinkle sparked once again in the Fuhrer's eye.


End file.
